Nathanaël Sebastian Black Tome 3
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Les maraudeurs entrent à Poudlard pour une troisième année. Après la pierre philosophale et la chambre des secrets, les fauteurs de troubles espèrent pourvoir avoir enfin une année normale. Dumbledore met en place un système d'échange inter-école cette année. Poudlard reçoit donc quatre d'élèves étrangers qui devront apprendre à composer entre les différents groupes d'élèves.
1. Quand la Nuit Porte Conseil

**Salut tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre du tome trois. **

**Cette fois l'histoire originale est totalement bouleversée. Pas de prisonnier qui s'évade de la prison des sorciers. **

**Non, au programme, des histoires de cœurs / Un échange d'élèves avec des écoles étrangères / Un exposé de groupe (groupes constitués d'un élève de chaque maison bien évidement) / Et bien sur des catastrophes en cours de soins aux créatures magiques**

**En tout cas bonne lecture**

**INFO :  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 1 : Quand la Nuit Porte Conseil

_ Jason s'était très vite fait à la vie chez les Black. Levé au maximum à dix heure, couché le soir quand on le voulait. L'autorisation de faire des blagues à tout le monde dans la maison, du moment qu'on acceptait d'en subir également. Le blond se demandait même parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé plus tôt à venir s'installer chez Sirius Black. Il s'y sentait cent fois plus chez lui que dans le manoir de son oncle. Depuis deux mois que le jeune Malefoy vivait dans la vieille demeure il était aux anges. Et Nathanaël également, le brun était trop heureux d'avoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis près de lui pour le vacances d'été. Rien au yeux du garçon ne valait cet état de fait. _

_ Pour les punir de la façon dont l'année précédente ils étaient allé dans la chambre des secrets sans prévenir personne, Remus avait annulé le__ur__ voyage du mois de Juillet. Normalement ils auraient dû aller en France pour y visiter le patrimoine historique sorcier. Dont la forêt de __Brocéliande__ où avait vécu Merlin le légendaire sorcier. Qui il faut le souligner avait réellement existé. Nathanaël avait tellement hâte d'aller là bas, cette punition fut extrêmement bien choisie. _

_ Sirius ne s'était pas opposé à la décision de Remus, __l'auror ayant renoncé à punir son fils lui même à cause de sa crise de panique à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Heureusement pour les deux garçons, Remus était un homme particulièrement juste et il s'était arrêté là pour les punition__s__. Ajoutant seulement un bon sermon sur les conséquences de leurs actes. _

_ Nathanaël n'avait cependant pas boudé bien longtemps. Il aimait trop son oncle pour l'ignorer plus de quelques heures. Un jour voir deux au grand maximum. Le garçon n'avait pas boudé longtemps également parce qu'il avait comprit que son oncle avait eut très peur de le perdre. Une raison suffisante à son avis pour ne pas lui en vouloir pendant très longtemps. Une fois que tout le monde en eu assez de se faire la tête l'ambiance redevint joviale. L'adolescent avait été puni pour le principe et tout le monde était content. Deux semaines après le début des vacances, Jason avait reçu une lettre de son père. _

_Jason,_

_ mon fils, je suis heureux que tu ais pu trouver refuge chez Sirius Black. J'avoue que j''avais quelques doutes, me demandant s'il accepterait réellement de t'accueillir chez lui. Mais visiblement tout se passe bien et j'en suis particulièrement ravi. Je ne connais pas grand chose de lui si ce n'est sa réputation. En tout les cas, remercie le pour moi._

_ Mais si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est pas rapport à ce qui c'est produit avec la fameuse chambre des secrets. Je n'ai pas été heureux d'apprendre cette opération quelque peu suicide que tu as menée avec tes amis pour sauver votre camarade. Car même si le sentiment est bon, la façon de faire laisse beaucoup à désirer. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu comprendras qu'il a d'autres façons de régler les problèmes. _

_ Je ne te blâme pas pour avoir voulu aider ton ami loin de là. Je suis même ravi que tu ais ce genre de principe. Mais j'aimerais que tu choisisses d'agir plus comme le Serdaigle que comme un Gryffondor. _

_ J'ai joint à cette lettre l'argent qui servira pour tes frais scolaires. J'y ai mis un petit extra au cas où tu désirerais t'acheter quelque chose sur le chemin de traverse. _

_ Oh ! Et pense à écrire plus souvent à ta mère, elle est très inquiète pour toi, et déplore de ne pas avoir assez de tes nouvelles. _

_Ton père qui t'aime  
>Aston Malefoy<em>

_ Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes choses, Nathanaël n'allait pas réellement bien. Personne dans la maison n'était au courant. Sauf Thanatos le dragon du garçon, mais qui avait promis de ne rien dire à personne. Son maître ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille ou son ami inutilement. Le dragon faisait donc de son mieux pour soutenir l'adolescent dans la journée. Essayant de lui prodiguer des conseils. _

_ Il devait être quatre heure du matin. Nathanaël n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Des cauchemars étaient venu s'installer . Il revoyait le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, froide, sombre et humide. Son imagination lui faisait voir ce que la créature aurait pu lui faire, ce qu'il serait devenu sans sa chance insolente. Ce que Jedusor aurait fait s'il avait réussi à prendre possession du corps d'Haruto. Et on pouvait dire que Nathanaël avait une imaginant très fertile. _

_ L'adolescent était allongé dans son lit recroquevillé près du mur, Thanatos était roulé en boule près de son oreiller. Le brun caressait distraitement les écailles de la créature qui scintillaient sous l'effet des rayons de la lune. C'était chaud et doux, tellement agréable. Hélios était endormis sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. En été, elle n'était jamais fermée, pour laisser passer les chouettes ou l'aigle avec le courrier. Et malgré ses terreurs nocturnes l'adolescent n'avait pas fermé la large fenêtre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à redouter dans cette maison. _

_ N'arrivant pas à dormir le garçon songeait à l'année qui s'annonçait. Car depuis des mois déjà les maraudeurs savaient que Sirius ne pourrait pas continuer à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pas avec les responsabilité d'un auror. Il partait des fois plusieurs semaines pour une mission, ce qui ne lui permettrait pas d'assurer la continuité de ses leçons. Même si rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Sirius que de continuer à enseigner à Poudlard. De plus, Dumbledore s'y était fermement opposé, et il restait le directeur du collège. _

_ L'animagus avait bien proposé Remus, qui avait l'âme d'un professeur, mais le vieux sorcier avait totalement refusé l'idée qu'un loup-garou puisse enseigner à des enfants. Ce qui était en contradiction avec sa décision des années plus tôt d'accepter ce même loup-garou comme élève, malgré les soit disant risques. Et à présent il se rétractait. Cela énervait beaucoup Sirius et Nathanaël qui savaient que Remus était un merveilleux pédagogue et ferait un formidable professeur. L'adolescent pouvait en témoigner, après tout, pendant les vacances le loup-garou lui donnait des leçons sur le programme de l'année qui venait de s'écouler._

_ Du coup, Nathanaël ne savait pas qui allait assurer les dites leçons cette année. Et l'adolescent devait admettre que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Car à part Sirius, il n'avait pas eu de très bon professeurs dans cette matière. Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon avait cessé de caresser son familiers. _

_ Il s'extirpa finalement de son nid de couvertures et vint se pencher à sa fenêtre. Observant le quartier plongé dans les ténèbres. Quelques chouettes et hiboux passaient dans le ciel en hululant dans la nuit. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel, les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles. Quand il n'allait pas bien le garçon aimait regarder le ciel pour y chercher l'étoile de son père. Ça avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant à ses yeux. _

_**_ Quelque chose ne va pas jeune maître ? Demanda soudain Thanatos.  
>_ Je vais bien, répondit le garçon. Rendors toi, je n'arrive pas à dormir.<br>_ Comme vous voudrez. **_

_Le dragon se réinstalla confortablement et se rendormit sur le champ. Nathanaël sourit à son familier avec tendresse. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Thanatos l'avait rassuré et consolé quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit après de terribles cauchemars. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant d'être là pour lui, de l'avoir choisi il y a deux ans. Sans sa présence réconfortante constamment auprès de lui l'adolescent se serait effondré et il le savait très bien. _

_ Dos à la fenêtre le garçon regarda sa chambre dans son ensemble. Son lit aux couleurs de Serdaigle sur sa droite. La grande bibliothèque contre le mur de gauche, avec juste à côté un fauteuil bleu roi très confortable. Dans son dos, juste sous la fenêtre, légèrement décalé, le bureau de bois sombre avec la chaise qui allait avec. Sur la table de nuit il y avait des photos, Sirius, Remus, les maraudeurs. Ainsi qu'un lampe qu'Haruto lui avait offert pour noël l'année passée. Elle avait la forme d'un dragon, qui tenait un joyau entre ses pattes avant. Ses ailes à demi-déployées comme sa la créature essayait de protéger son joyau. C'était une lampe magique, Nathanaël pouvait régler l'intensité ainsi que la couleur de la lumière. Au plafond était accroché un aigle tenant une lanterne dans ses serres. _

_ Au murs, l'adolescent avait accroché des dessins qu'Ethan avait fait pour lui. L'albinos était parti en Grèce avec sa famille. Dans ses lettres, il avait joint des paysages qu'il avait vu. Nathanaël avait donc à présent une magnifique représentation de l'acropole d'Athènes, d'un des temples d'Olympie. Parfois l'albinos avait ajouté des effets de couleurs. Par exemple le dessin de la statue géante d'Athéna sur l'acropole était auréolée de lumière et semblait presque vivante. De même que sa représentation du temple de Delphes semblait vibrer de l'énergie du soleil dont Apollon était le dieu. _

_ L'adolescent n'avait pas osé parler de ses angoisses à ses amis, ni à sa famille. Même s'il savait bien que son père lui viendrait toujours en aide s'il le demandait. Et parfois même s'il ne le demandait pas. Mais cette fois l'auror ne pouvait pas remarquer que son fils n'allait pas bien psychologiquement surtout si il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. De son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit avec ses problèmes sentimentaux et ses angoisses qu'il trouvait sans réel fondement. Bien que n'importe qui lui ferait remarquer que c'était un raisonnement stupide. _

_ Nathanaël ferma les yeux, respirait profondément pour chasser une vague de panique qui montait en lui. Il prit la lampe dragon , la posa sur son bureau et fit en sorte qu'elle produise une faible lumière dorée. Il prit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il ne savait pas encore à qui il allait écrire, mais il savait que se serait sans aucun doute l'un de ses amis. Il fini par faire son choix après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Et même à quelqu'un en particulier après réflexion._

_Cher Nexus,_

_ il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de me décide à t'écrire. Et je dois avouer que je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée au moment où j'écris ses lignes. Mais je me dis aussi que je dois tu parler, parce que sinon je vais soit exploser, soit devenir complètement fou. Et je dois t'avouer que personnellement, aucune des deux options ne me plaît. Je vais donc épancher un peu mon cœur dans cette lettre. Et j'espère que ce que tu vas lire ne remettra pas en cause trop de choses entre nous._

_ On en se connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, à peine un an, et je suis gentil. Parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de t'approcher de te parler enfin. Mais dès que je t'ai rencontré tu m'as fasciné. Tu étais tellement différent de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré avant. Déjà physiquement, tu faisais poupée de porcelaine dans le décor féerique de la grande salle. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé je crois, ce sont tes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon propre regard. _

_ Et puis nous sommes devenus amis. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que ça soit possible. Tu étais à Gryffondor, et 90% de cette maison lèche les bottes de mon frère. En fait je devrais plutôt dire 99%. Car les seuls que je connaisse qui ne sont pas pendus aux lèvres d'Harry quand il parle ce sont les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. En fait en y réfléchissant je crois que plus de 99 % des Gryffondor sont les pantins de mon frère. Du coup, je pensais au départ que tu serais comme les autres, comme tous les idiots qui suivent mon frère comme de bons petits chiens. _

_ Mais tu m'as surpris. Tu as choisi de croire que mon père n'était pas coupable de la mort de James Potter. Tu m'as soutenu ce soir d'Halloween, tu as pris mon parti alors que tout le monde me croyait coupable. Alors même que Lockhart le « héros No 2 » de l'école m'accusait. Sur le coup je ne t'ai pas remercié, ni vraiment après je dois dire. Alors je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être le faire maintenant. Merci du fond du cœur Nexus. Ce que tu as fait pour moi m'a profondément touché._

_ Je dois avouer que c'est ce soir là, quand Miss Teigne est morte que j'ai eu l'idée de faire de toi un maraudeur. Tu me semblais être quelqu'un de tellement droit et fiable. Mais, je n'ai pas osé le proposer aux autres avant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce jour où tu as ouvertement pris position avant ce cours d'enchantement. Ça m'a tellement touché que tu nous préfères à Harry. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai été sur que tu serais un parfait maraudeur. _

_ Quand tu as accepté notre proposition je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. A part peut-être quand je suis officiellement devenu Nathanaël Black et que j'ai échappé définitivement à l'emprise de ma mère. En fait le jour où tu es devenu un maraudeur est le second jour le plus heureux de ma vie. _

_ Et puis tu as disparu, enlevé par Ginny elle-même possédée par Voldemort. Même si sur le moment on ne le savait pas. J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai appris. C'est mon pire cauchemar, perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Et toi, tu es quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, mais … Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ce que vais t'avouer. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons tout de même rester amis. _

_ Je crois … * gribouillis incompréhensible * Non en fait je suis sur que je suis amoureux de toi Haruto. Je l'ai réalisé ce jour là quand tu as disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant un vide béant dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus là j'ai cru mourir. Et sans l'aide des autres je crois que je me serais effondré._

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop gêné  
>Darkness<em>

_ Le garçon relu la lettre qu'il venait de terminer quelques instants plus tôt. L'idée de l'envoyer lui faisait vraiment peur. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne le disait pas maintenant à son ami il risquait de faire une erreur et de le dire au milieu de la grande salle. Il ne voulait pas qu'Haruto l'apprenne d'une telle façon. Pas de manière aussi embarrassante. Et là au moins il n'y aurait personne pour se moquer de Nathanaël si jamais le japonais refusait de sortir avec lui. _

_ Hélios était réveillé depuis un petit moment maintenant, il regardait son maître assis à son bureau. L'oiseau semblait attendre paisiblement que l'adolescent se décide à envoyer le courrier. Il descendit de son perchoir pour venir se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. _

_ Hélios, tu pourrais apporter cette lettre à Haruto ? Demanda l'adolescent. J'aurais aussi bien pu la confier à Soren mais il est partit livrer une lettre à Mathieu.  
><em><strong>_ Bien sur, je vais m'en occuper, répondit l'aigle télépathe. <strong>_

___L'aigle se saisit de l'enveloppe et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Nathanaël éteignit sa lampe car le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir doucement. Il retourna s'allonger près de son dragon, son réveil indiquait six heure du matin. Il lui avait fallu deux heures à peu de choses près pour écrire cette lettre. Mais en même temps Nathanaël n'avait pas l'habitude d'étaler ses sentiments devant tout le monde. Sauf évidement sa joie son amusement … _

_ Et puis, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un. D'un garçon en plus. Ce n'était pas facile à avouer, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment Haruto pouvait réagir. Il avait prit le risque de lui écrire pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. _

_ Je vais aussi en parler à papa, murmura le garçon pour lui-même. J'ai trop besoin d'en parler.

_Le fait de s'être avoué cela lui permit de s'endormir quelques heures. Vers dix heure Nathanaël descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec le sourire. Sirius s'y trouvait aussi, occupé à lire son journal en mangeant ses tartines et en buvant son café. _

_ Jason et Remus sont sorti acheter quelques trucs, lui dit Sirius en souriant. Ils seront rentrés pour manger.  
>_ Ok, merci papa.<p>

_Le garçon beurra quelques toast et en mangea un avant d'oser commencer à parler à son père._

_ Papa … Je … Je voudrais te parler plus tard si tu veux bien …

_Le garçon n'avait même pas osé levé les yeux vers son père, cela fit tout de suite comprendre à l'adulte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour l'adolescent. _

_ Bien sur, répondit Sirius. On ira au salon après avoir manger ça te va ?  
>_ Merci papa, murmura-t-il.<p>

_Une petit__e__ demi-heure plus tard, les deux Black s'installèrent dans le grand salon du premier étage pour pouvoir enfin discuter. C'était toujours dans cette pièce qu'ils allaient quand ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'important. Comme la fois où Sirius avait raconté à Nathanaël comment ét__é__ mort James Potter, __le père biologique du garçon__. Il fallu quelques secondes au garçon pour rassembler ses pensées et expliquer ce qui se passait. _

_ Je crois … Non, en fait je suis sur que …, hésita le garçon.  
>_ N'ai pas peur Nath, je ne t'en voudrais pas, promis, le rassura son père.<br>_ Même si je te dis que je suis amoureux d'un garçon ? Demanda timidement le garçon.

_Sirius fixa quelques secondes les grands yeux indigo remplis de doute de son fils avant d'éclater de rire. _

_ C'est seulement ça ? Demanda Sirius hilare. Nath, je m'en fiche de ça, que tu aimes une fille ou un garçon. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux. Mais je le passerais quand même à la question, pour m'assurer qu'il est digne de toi.

_Nathanaël sourit alors franchement à son père et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Véritablement soulagé que celui-ci le prenne si bien. Mais il avait encore un peu peur des réactions des autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Ethan savait déjà et l'avait très bien pri__s__, l'aidant après la disparition d'Haruto l'année dernière. Jason ne cessait de faire des allusions sur la relation de ses deux amis, apprendre qu'il avait raison le ferait sans doute plus rire qu'autre chose. Mathieu était quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, mais Nathanaël pensait qu'au minimum il demanderait à ses amis d'éviter les débordements d'affection devant lui. _

_ Et oncle Remus ? Demanda timidement le garçon.  
>_ Il te dira comme moi, répondit Sirius. Il t'aime poussin, il se fichera que tu aimes un garçon. N'ais pas peur trésor. Si tu veux je lui parlerai moi même.<br>_ Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Merci papa.  
>_ De rien trésor, sourit Sirius. Et si jamais tu as encore quelque chose qui te dérange dit le moi. Je veux pouvoir t'aider.<p>

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël enfouit son nez dans le cou de son père profondément heureux. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les événements de la chambre. Mais pour le moment __il__ ne voulait pas y penser. Il était bien dans les bras de son père, loin de tout danger. _

_ Ils finirent par se séparer, Jason et Remus venaient de rentrer. Sans doute avec le dîner. Ils avaient de la visite pour dîner. Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la justice magique, une femme avait que Sirius en tant qu'auror connaissait assez bien. C'était une juge réputée comme impartiale. Beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient été tués par des mangemorts. Sirius avait beaucoup travaillé avec Mme Bones quand il traquait les mangemorts. Ce qui n'était plus trop le cas maintenant, même si les deux adultes étaient resté bon amis._

_ Nathanaël rejoignit Jason dans la chambre que Sirius avait aménagé pour lui pendant que l'auror descendait retrouver le loup-garou dans la cuisine pour discuter de ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée. Après sa conversation avec Sirius, Nathanaël avait décidé de se confier également à son ami blond. _

_ Plus tard dans l'après midi, Jason écouta son ami lui parler sans faire le moindres commentaire. Enfin, quand Nathanaël eut fini, le blond s'écroula de rire sur son lit. Son jeune hôte fit la moue devant l'hilarité de son camarade. _

_ Oh ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama Jason. Je savais qu'il te plaisait Haruto !

_ Et le blond se redressa d'un coup pour faire une étrange danse de la victoire dans sa chambre. Son familier applaudissant son maître en émettant des sons aigus et joyeux. Nathanaël décida dans sa grande maturité de se mettre à bouder. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son dragon sans que Jason ne cherche à le retenir. Car le blond savait que son ami ne boudait pas réellement. Il avait bien vu le sourire du brun quand celui-ci était sortit de la chambre. Et en plus, Jason était trop occupé à se moquer gentiment de son ami pour le retenir réellement. _

_ Nathanaël se laissa tomber sur son lit. Thanatos sursauta quand le matelas tressauta violemment. Il fixa son maître quelques secondes, ronchonna dans l'esprit du garçon avant de sortir par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, le dragon ne restait plus tout le temps collé à l'adolescent comme au début de leur relation. Il lui arrivait souvent à présent d'aller se dégourdir les ailes. En faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu par des moldu évidement. Parfois il mangeait quelques animaux quand il avait un petit creux mais rien de méchant. _

_ Nathanaël se releva pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de retourner sur son lit en attendant que ce soit l'heure de descendre déjeuner. Mais cela prendrait encore un petit moment, du coup il décida de s'occuper. Il fini par s'assoupir assez vite, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers jours. Moins encore que quand il manigançait des mauvais coups avec les maraudeurs à Poudlard. Mais à présent rassuré il pourrait sans doute enfin dormir sans faire de cauchemars pendant quelques heures. _

_ Finalement, la nuit portait bien conseil comme le disait le proverbe moldu bien connu, même dans le monde sorcier. _

**Voilà, donnez moi votre avis ça m'intéresse beaucoup.**


	2. Une Discussion Entre Amis

**Voilà le second chapitre de ce tome 3. **

**Une visite sur le chemin de traverse en famille avant la troisième rentrée scolaire des maraudeurs. **

**INFO :  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 2 : Une Discussion Entre Amis

_ Le dîner avec Mme Bones se passa très bien. Ni Jason ni Nathanaël ne firent de blagues à la juge, ce que Sirius apprécia énormément. Bien évidement, suite aux révélations du jeune Black, le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire des allusions idiotes aux sentiments de son ami pendant une bonne semaine. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que son fils s'empourprait suite aux remarques du blond. Remus lui ne trouvait pas ça forcement drôle, mais il ne disait rien. Et comme Sirius l'avait prévu, le loup-garou se fichait bien du fait que son neveu aime un garçon. _

_ Le lycanthrope expliqua même à son neveu la raison pour laquelle, dans le monde magique, les couples de même sexe n'avaient pas de problèmes. En effet, du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard, une potion avait été inventée. Elle permettait à un homme de porter des enfants s'il le désirait. Grâce à cette potion, les sorciers ne considèrent pas les homosexuels comme des gens étranges ou anormaux. Non, dans le monde magique c'était en réalité quelque chose de totalement anodin que de rencontrer un enfant avec des hommes ou deux femmes pour parents. _

_ Cette nouvelle surprit beaucoup Nathanaël qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fameuse potion. L'adolescent se demanda s'il devait poser des questions à Rogue ou plutôt en parler à Mathieu d'abord. La mère de son ami étant médicomage le garçon pourrait peut-être obtenir des informations sans que personne ne soit au courant. Nathanaël décida d'attendre la rentrée pour en parler avec son camarade en face à face. _

_ Les lettres de Poudlard avaient finies par arriver. Profondément heureux à l'idée de retourner au collège, Nathanaël et Jason avaient commencé à imaginer les problèmes qu'ils allaient pouvoir causer cette année. Sirius donnait ses propres idées pendant que Remus essayait de calmer l'enthousiasme de son ami et des deux adolescents. Le loup-garou se prit à plaindre le pauvre bougre qui accepterait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les cinq adolescents n'allaient sans doute pas le laisser tranquille, à moins qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de potable avec un minimum d'autorité. Après tout, les autres professeurs de l'école n'avaient jamais eu autant de problèmes que Lockhart l'année précédente. Pas même Rogue que les garçons n'appréciaient que très moyennement. _

_ Pour calmer tout le monde, le loup-garou proposa d'aller le jour même sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures. Les trois « enfants » de la maison montèrent au pas de course dans leurs chambres pour se préparer. Remus monta à son rythme après avoir appela l'elfe de maison et lui avoir demandé de bien vouloir faire la vaisselle et faire un peu de ménage quand ils seraient tous absents. Kreattur sourit au loup-garou et promit de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. _

_ Il ne fallu pas plus d'une demi-heure pour que toute la famille soit rassemblée dans le salon. Prête à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. Les deux adolescents recomptaient à nouveau l'argent de poche qu'ils avaient économisé. Discutant en même temps de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir acheter avec comme breloques où comme farces quand ils auraient du temps libre. _

_ En arrivant à Gringotts, Nathanaël pâlit brutalement. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient Haruto et un homme qui était sans doute son père. Le japonais n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de son ami, ce qui laissait croire à l'adolescent que son amoureux lui en voulait. Où toute autre réaction un tant soit peu négative. Et cela démoralisait un peu Nathanaël qui aurait apprécié au moins un petit message. Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, Jason lui donna une tape d'encouragement et Remus lui sourit. A cet instant Haruto tourna la tête vers Nathanaël, il sembla gêné, il fini par approcher timidement. _

_ Euh … Darkness je pourrais te parler seul à seul ? Demanda le japonais.  
>_ Oui bien sur, répondit le Serdaigle peu sur de lui.<p>

_Sirius fit signe à son fils de ne pas s'inquiéter et avança dans le hall de la banque avec Jason et Remus. Haruto entraîna Nathanaël dans un coin du hall pour qu'ils puissent parler calmement sans être dérangés ou épiés. _

_ Si je ne t'ai pas répondu ce n'est pas parce que je ne … Enfin …  
>_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda Nathanaël qui n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur.<br>_ En fait je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'asiatique se voulant rassurant. Tu es quelqu'un de génial ... mais voilà … je n'ai encore jamais était amoureux alors …

_Voyant la gêne de son ami Nathanaël sourit. Haruto ne le détestait pas, mais il ne pouvait lui retourner ses sentiments car il n'était pas sur des siens. Le jeune Serdaigle avait lui-même eu du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son camarade. _

_ C'est pas grave Nexus, répondit Nathanaël. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je voulais te le dire. Ça me pesait sur la conscience depuis la fin de l'année dernière.  
>_ D'accord, donc … Pour le moment on pourrais rester amis jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je ressent vraiment ?<p>

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël enlaça son ami._

_ Bien sur, répondit l'adolescent. Et même si tu ne ressens jamais la même chose pour moi, on restera des amis. Des maraudeurs, des frères d'armes.  
>_ Merci Darkness, murmura Haruto que la dernière appellation avait fait rire.<p>

_Calmé et profondément soulagés d'avoir pu discuter, les deux garçons regagnèrent le centre du hall pour y attendre leurs familles respectives qui étaient descendu dans les entrailles de la banque. Un peu curieux, les deux garçons interrogèrent un gobelin pour en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement financier. La créature malgré le fait que tous ceux de sa race détestaient les sorciers, se fit un plaisir de répondre. Sans doute parce que contrairement à beaucoup de sorcier, Nathanaël et Haruto lui parlèrent poliment et avec respect. Où peut-être aussi parce qu'ils s'intéressaient réellement au travail des gobelins. _

_ Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le père d'Haruto revint vers son fils. Rien dans son expression ne montrait qu'il puisse avoir été inquiet pour l'adolescent. Mais Haruto baissa les yeux, expliquant à son ami qu'il avait peut-être oublié de prévenir l'homme avant de s'éloigner. Et que bien évidement il allait être réprimandé. Ce qui était somme tout à fait logique. _

_ Haruto, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es éloigné sans permission ?  
>_ J'ai oublié de vous demander la permission otõ-sama, répondit le garçon. Je suis désolé, j'étais trop pressé de parler à Nathanaël ici présent.<p>

_M Tsukikami fixa l'ami de son fils quelques secondes. Bien évidement Nathanaël ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne le faisait que quand Sirius ou Remus étaient vraiment en colère, pas devant un inconnu qui le jaugeait. Haruto ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ils avaient les même cheveux noirs et lisses, coiffés de la même façon également, une longue tresse retenue par une cordelette ornée de grelots. Le même teint de porcelaine typique des japonais. Seul les yeux étaient différents, l'homme lui avait des yeux marrons limpides alors que ceux de son fils étaient améthyste profond. _

_ Je vois, vous faites partie de ceux qui ont sauvé la vie de mon fils l'année dernière ?  
>_ Euh … Oui monsieur, répondit humblement le garçon. Mais j'ai été très sévèrement puni parce que ni moi ni nos autres amis n'avions prévenu mon père qui était au château …<br>_ Mm …, Enchanté jeune homme, je me nomme Yagura, Tsukikami Yagura.

L_'homme acquiesça calmement il ne sera pas la main de Nathanaël mais s'inclina comme le voulait la coutume japonaise pour saluer quelqu'un. Haruto lui n'osait toujours pas regarder son père. Sirius choisi cette instant pour arriver avec Remus et Jason. Le blond avait un étrange sourire, Nathanaël et Jason se regardèrent puis regardèrent à nouveau leur ami. _

_ A ton avis il lui arrive quoi ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
>_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit Haruto. Mais ça doit être un truc énorme vu sa tête.<br>_ Eh ! Lightning qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Nathanaël.

_M Tsukikami fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom. _

_ Yo Nexus ! S'exclama Jason. Tu vas bien ?

_Le blond donna l'accolade à son camarade. _

_ Pourrais tu faire les présentations Haruto ? Demanda le père du garçon.  
>_ Oh ! Bien sur. Otõ-sama, voici un autre de mes amis, Jason Malefoy, et la famille de Nathanaël, M Sirius Black, et M Remus Lupin. Et voici mon père, Tsukikami Yagura.<p>

_ Les adultes se saluèrent poliment, puis Remus proposa qu'ils aillent faire leurs achats ensemble, puisqu'ils devaient acheter à peu près les mêmes choses. Ce que les deux japonais acceptèrent. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque, Nathanaël reposa sa question à Jason. _

_ Tu pourrais nous dire maintenant ce qui te faisait sourire comme un dément Lightning ?  
>_ Ah ! Je pense que ton père te racontera mieux que moi, répondit le blond.<p>

_ Sirius eut un sourire carnassier avant de raconter ce qui était arrivé. En fait, en descendant dans la salle des coffres, ils avaient croisé Lily et Harry, ainsi que le beau-père et le demi-frère du survivant. Lily était particulièrement en colère, depuis des années Sirius se battait pour que Nathanaël récupère la part de l'héritage de James qui lui revenait de droit. La jeune femme s'y était toujours opposé avec virulence. Et ce matin, on avait donné gain de cause à l'auror, et Lily devait donner à Nathanaël ce qui lui revenait. _

_ Tout était mis dans ton coffre personnel, et tu hérites aussi de deux des quatre maison de la famille Potter, sourit Sirius.  
>_ Sérieux ? Demanda Nathanaël.<br>_ Ouaip, Lily a tenu à garder le manoir principal de Godric's Hollow, et une autre maison dans le sud du pays. Les deux endroits qu'elle te laisse sont à l'étranger. Il y a une villa à Malibu aux États-Unis, et une maison de campagne dans l'est de la France.

_Nathanaël n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il avait déjà deux maisons à lui alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Hésitant, il demanda la somme que Lily avait du lui verser. Ce qui représentait en réalité un tiers de la fortune des Potter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise, personne n'avait pu utiliser l'argent de James. Finalement, l'héritage avait été divisé en trois, entre la veuve et les deux fils du défunt. _

_ Oh ! Et si tu veux utiliser cet argent tu peux Nath, le prévint Sirius.

_ L'auror lui donna la clé en or de son coffre. L'adolescent la glissa sur le même anneau que les clés de la maison des Black. _

_ Celles des maisons dont tu as hérité seront envoyé par hibou à la maison d'ici une semaine. J'ai demandé à ce que les serrures soient changées, juste au cas où, expliqua Sirius.  
>_ Tu es paranoïaque Patmol, soupira le loup-garou.<br>_ Que veux tu Lunard, j'ai était formé par Fol Œil, répliqua l'auror.

_M Tsukikami fini par demander d'où provenaient ces étranges surnoms que se donnaient les adolescents et les deux adultes. Sirius se fit alors un plaisir de lui expliquer le principe des maraudeurs. Heureusement Yagura se montra magnanime concernant les blagues, surtout quand on lui eu raconté les prestations des garçons. Il avait bien sur reçu une lettre suite à l'humiliation de Lockhart, mais n'avait pas vraiment pensé à demander plus d'informations. Il était un homme particulièrement occupé, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur l'histoire de Lockhart._

_ Les achats se passèrent très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le librairie. Évidement ils perdirent les trois adolescents dans les rayonnages et les retrouvèrent là où ils n'auraient pas dû être, comme l'année précédente. Et cette année encore, Sirius offrit à chacun des maraudeurs un livre de son choix. Au grand effarement de Yagura Tsukikami qui avait du mal à comprendre le mode de pensée de Sirius. _

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ricana Remus. On fini par s'y faire.  
>_ J'avoue n'avoir jamais rencontré d'homme comme votre ami.<br>_ Sirius était jusqu'à la naissance de Nathanaël un cas unique, c'est quelqu'un d'altruiste, pour lui les maraudeurs sont sa famille. Et il protégera toujours ceux qui en font partit. A moins bien évidement qu'on ne le trahisse.

_Remus repensa quelques instants à Peter avant de le chasser de ses pensées. S'il continuait dans cette voie il allait encore déprimer pendant des heures. Et ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur jour pour ça. _

_ Un homme d'honneur, répondit Yagura. Peut-être bien le premier que je rencontre dans ce pays. Son fils semble l'être également.  
>_ Nathanaël n'est peut-être pas son fils biologique, répondit le loup-garou. Mais il suit la même route effectivement.<p>

_Yagura sourit, visiblement son fils avait trouvé la perle rare de Grande-Bretagne. Ils allèrent tous ensuite chez Florian Fortarôme le glacier, les trois adolescents commençant à avoir faim. Mais une fois assis, ils se penchèrent les une vers les autres pour ne pas être entendus. Ce qui surprit un peu le père d'Haruto. Remus soupira et leur donna à chacun une tape derrière la tête. _

_ Vous comploterez à l'école ou par miroir interposé, décréta le loup-garou.  
>_ T'es pas drôle oncle Remus, je suis sur que papa serait d'accord, bouda Nathanaël.<br>_ Ton père est un crétin dans ce genre de situations, répliqua Remus. Pourquoi crois tu que nous t'ayons élevé tous les deux.  
>_ Pas faux, reconnu l'adolescent.<p>

_Cette simple remarque déclencha les rires d'Haruto et de Jason. Cela semblait tellement évident que quand cela concernait les maraudeurs Sirius perdait tout sens des réalités. Il faisait tout son possible pour trouver des solutions même si ce n'était pas toujours totalement légal. Il suffisait de regarder pourquoi il était devenu un animagus au départ. A savoir aider Remus pendant les pleines lunes. _

_ La discussion dériva vers les différences entre l'école de magie japonaise et Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs heures ils firent l'inventaire de ce qui se faisait au Japon et pas en Angleterre. Les japonais devaient apprendre à faire face aux yokai, des esprits souvent farceurs. Les sorciers nippons faisaient de leur mieux pour que les moldu ne se rendent pas compte que ces créatures existaient vraiment. _

_ Chez nous ceux qui s'occupent de ses créatures sont appelés Omnyouji ou exorcistes dans votre langue, expliqua Haruto.  
>_ Et les moldu ils disent quoi ?<br>_ Ils sont très superstitieux, répondit Yagura. Et la plupart du temps l'exorcisme est une histoire de famille. Ils prennent parfois des apprentis, mais généralement le temple où ils vivent et exercent leur profession revient au fils aîné. C'est un peu comme une vieille tradition.

_Haruto parla également des shinobi, qui étaient un peu l'équivalent des auror anglais. Répondant en premier lieu à la famille impériale. Car les sorciers japonais avaient gardé l'ancien système contrairement aux moldu. Yagura qui était lui même un ninja participa activement à cette conversation. Expliquant les qualités requises pour pouvoir prétendre à la formation de shinobi. Les britanniques apprirent aussi qu'au Japon le concept de sang-pur était presque totalement inconnu. Et qu'au yeux de Yagura les idées de Voldemort étaient totalement absurdes. Même si l'homme savait de source sure que quelques japonais avaient suivi le mage noir. _

_ La conversation aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais vers quatre heure de l'après-midi les deux familles se séparèrent. Les enfants se donnant rendez-vous sur le quai une semaine plus tard. _

_ Je te renverrais Hélios Darkness, promis Haruto. Je lui donnerais ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'avais commandé à l'étranger et il est arrivé seulement hier. C'est aussi pour ça que j'avais gardé ton aigle.  
>_ Merci Nexus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et t'en fais pas pour le retard, sourit le brun.<p>

_Quand ils furent rentré au Square Grimmaurd il fallu faire les valises afin que les affaires ne traînent pas partout dans la maison. Ordre de Remus. Il fallu donc faire le tri dans les livres à emporter et ceux à laisser. Ranger soigneusement les ingrédients de potions pour éviter qu'ils ne se répandent partout dans les malles à la moindre secousse. Nathanaël vérifia également que le journal, et la carte se trouvaient bien dans le compartiment caché de sa valise. Le garçon gardant toujours son miroir à double-sens et sa baguette dans sa poche._

_ Hélios fini par arriver, il transportait un long paquet très encombrant. Heureusement pour lui que la fenêtre était très large sinon le rapace aurait dû demander de l'aide à l'adolescent. La boite, était un long rectangle mais pas très épais. Enveloppé d'un papier turquoise glacé, orné de fleurs de cerisier dorées. Un long ruban couleur de nuit était enroulé autour du paquet, mais pas de flots, plutôt une broche en forme de flocon en métal argenté. Une carte aux couleurs chatoyantes était glissée sous le ruban de façon à éviter toute chute durant le voyage. Nathanaël commença par la lire._

_Joyeux Anniversaire Darkness, j'ai commandé ça spécialement au Japon pour toi. Je suis désolé pour le retard, et aussi de ne pas savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Mais au moins je te promets d'essayer. _

_Nexus_

_ Le garçon sourit. Doucement il détacha le flocon de métal et le mit de côté avec l'intention de le garder. Il défit doucement le ruban et le papier en essayant de l'abîmer le moins possible. Sirius qui montait pour apporter à son fils un livre qui lui semblait intéressant le trouva assis sur le sol devant un long carton._

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'auror.  
>_ Mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Haruto, répondit l'adolescent.<p>

_Dans le carton, se trouvait un magnifique sabre japonais. Avec un fourreau bleu sombre orné d'un symbole japonais gravé en miroir dessus et peint en couleur cuivre. Un petit mot dans la boite disait que le symbole était un kanji et qu'il signifiait ténèbres, le surnom de Nathanaël. La poignée était en métal cuivré, et la garde avait la forme de deux ailes placées par symétrie centrale (Comme le symbole du yin et du yang). L'adolescent tira doucement la lame de son fourreau les mains légèrement tremblantes. A sa grande surprise celle-ci était d'un noir profond veine de rouge. Sur la lame on pouvait voir toujours en miroir le kanji « ténèbres » qui là avait la couleur de l'argent._

_ Il est magnifique, souffla Sirius.  
>_ Oui …, Nathanaël ne trouvait pas ses mots.<p>

_ Un étui de protection en soie se trouvait aussi dans la boite ainsi qu'une mallette de cuir aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Nathanaël rengaina l'arme, la glissa dans l'étui puis hésita quelques secondes. C'est finalement Sirius qui rangea le katana dans la mallette, puis celle-ci dans la valise de son fils. Lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours profiter de son temps libre pendant l'année pour apprendre à s'en servir sous la houlette d'Haruto. Si le japonais savait se servir d'une telle arme. _

_ En se couchant se soir là Nathanaël se dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Il avait des centaines d'idées de farces qu'ils pourraient faire à Harry ou aux élèves de toutes les maison. _

**Une idée pour le nom du nouveau professeur de défense ? Je pensais inventer un perso, mais si vous avez quelqu'un à me proposer je suis preneuse. **

**Et si vous avez des commentaires je suis à l'écoute. **


	3. Notre Troisième Année Commence

**Voilà le second chapitre de ce tome 3. **

**Une visite sur le chemin de traverse en famille avant la troisième rentrée scolaire des maraudeurs. **

**INFO :  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 3 : Notre Troisième Année Commence

_ Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express se fit en toute sérénité. Personne ne vint déranger les maraudeurs dans leur compartiment. Ils eurent tout de même la visite des jumeaux Weasley qui vinrent les saluer. Au cours de l'été les deux farceurs roux avaient entretenu une correspondance avec Lunard qui les aimait bien. Sirius s'y était même mis aussi, même si ni lui ni Remus n'avaient révélé leurs véritables identités aux jumeaux Weasley. Décision que les deux roux avaient parfaitement accepté. Le loup-garou et l'auror les avaient conseillés pour leurs inventions, et les jumeaux étaient venu remercier Nathanaël pour les avoir mis en contact avec les légendaires fauteurs de trouble. Légendaires car l'histoire de Poudlard avait été réécrite pour les y inclure, un chapitre entier leur était consacré à présent. _

_ Sirius qui ne le savait pas avait éclaté de rire quand son fils lui avait présenté le chapitre en question. Puis l'avait lu pour savoir ce que l'histoire allait retenir des premiers maraudeurs. Il découvrit que le livre était enchanté pour nommer les membres du groupe une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le collège. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Peter n'était pas cité dans ce chapitre. _

_ Alexa, la sœur de Mathieu, était passé saluer les amis de son frère avant d'aller retrouver ses propres amies de Poufsouffle dans un autre compartiment. La blonde s'était très bien intégrée dans sa maison et s'était fait plusieurs amies. Mathieu était très heureux de ce fait, si sa sœur se sentait bien avec les jaune et noir alors le maraudeur était content. Le bonheur de sa sœur était l'une des choses qui lui importaient le plus. Mais il fallait aussi préciser que personne n'osait lever la main sur la jeune fille, de peur des représailles. Tout le monde savait qui était le grand frère de la jolie blonde. _

_ La cérémonie de répartition avait été tout aussi solennelle que les années précédentes. Les maraudeurs avaient applaudi les nouveaux Serdaigle avec le sourire. Ceux qui avaient des frères ou des sœurs se trouvant déjà dans leur maison ou dans une autre et qui avaient entendu parler des maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de venir saluer les fauteurs de troubles. Du coup, les quatre Serdaigle et le Gryffondor avaient reçu quelques questions, et certains avaient même demandé des autographes. Puis était venu le moment du discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. _

_ Bien sur, aucun des maraudeurs n'y prêta une grande attention. À leurs yeux le directeur du collège n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux sénile. Il s'était acharné sur Nathanaël et ses amis depuis le début de leur première année. Lui et Rogue étaient sur leur dos dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le château. C'était à croire que directeur les pensait capables de contrôler Peeves l'esprit frappeur du collège. Les fauteurs de troubles envisageaient d'ailleurs de proposer un partenariat à l'esprit frappeur juste pour ennuyer le directeur. _

_ Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens, commença le directeur. Je me dois de vous dire certaines choses.

_Les élèves levèrent les yeux vers leur directeur, que beaucoup respectaient voir adulaient. Les maraudeurs eux étaient méfiant concernant le vieux sorcier, et ce depuis la fin de leur première année. _

_ Sirius Black ne peut pas continuer à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Plusieurs élèves avaient semblé déçu, ayant apprécié la façon de faire de Sirius. Même les Serpentard avaient reconnu le savoir faire de l'auror. Et contrairement à ce que Rogue avait cru il s'était montré totalement impartial. Lors des examens de fin d'année il avait donné des notes justes à tout le monde. Même si les commentaires spirituels qui accompagnaient parfois les copies n'étaient pas toujours au goût des élèves et des parents. Harry lui était particulièrement heureux de voir partir l'auror, il le haïssait depuis le jour où il l'avait obligé à aller en retenu dans le forêt interdite avec les maraudeurs. _

_ Votre nouveau professeur se nomme Morgane Winter, elle nous vient du Nord du pays. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à chercher un nouveau professeur au mois de Novembre cette année. Oh ! Et Rubéus Hagrid a accepté de reprendre la place de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_Les élèves ricanèrent, ce n'était pas réellement la faute des maraudeurs si Lockhart était parti. Les garçons avaient simplement utilisé les moyens qu'ils pouvaient pour s'exprimer. Le chasseur de créatures maléfiques refusant d'écouter ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Pour ce qui était d'Hagrid, peu de personnes dans l'école le connaissait réellement. Du coup, ils applaudirent poliment la nomination du demi-géant au poste de professeur. _

_ Évidement, comme c'est le cas depuis l'époque des fondateurs, il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et une liste complète des objets interdits sont affichés dans le bureau de notre concierge. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous.

_Les plats d'ors se trouvant sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture, et les élèves commencèrent à manger et à discuter entre eux. Étrangement, le directeur n'avait pas fait de déclaration concernant les maraudeurs. L'année précédente il leur avait demandé d'arrêter leurs farces. Peut-être s'était-il fait une raison qui sait. Nathanaël attendit que Dumbledore ait commencé une conversation avec le nouveau professeur pour se redresser. _

_**_ Thanatos vient, appela-t-il mentalement.  
>_ Dois-je amener le présent ? Demanda le dragon.<br>_ Oui, répondit le garçon. **_

_ Le dragon entra dans la grande salle comme le faisait les hiboux, tenant entre ses serres un panier d'osier. La lumière des bougies faisaient scintiller les écailles d'ébène de la créature, le faisant ressembler à un morceau de ciel étoilé qui se serait détaché de la voûte céleste. Le dragon descendit en spirale élégantes vers le sol de marbre blanc de la grande salle. Il se posa doucement, ses serres d'ivoire crissant légèrement alors qu'il repliait lentement ses grandes ailes parcheminées. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué même les professeurs, mais avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit l'adolescent prit la parole. _

_ M Rusard, je voulais vous faire un cadeau, avoua Nathanaël. L'année dernière vous avez perdu un être chèr, et je peux comprendre votre peine. Dans un certain sens j'ai perdu ma mère il y a des années. Alors je tenais aussi à vous présenter mes condoléances.

_Le concierge regarda l'adolescent avec des yeux ronds. Personne n'était venu lui présenter ses condoléances après la mort de sa chatte. L'homme ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que l'élève qu'il avait accusé à tort le fasse. Et pourtant celui-ci se tenait devant lui avec un sourire timide et le regard fuyant comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Nathanaël s'approcha du vieux cracmol et lui tendit le panier que lui avait apporté son dragon. _

_ Avec mon oncle nous avons trouvé cette petit terreur, avoua le garçon. Et elle nous a fait penser à vous. Je tenais donc à vous l'offrir. Bien que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne remplacera jamais vraiment miss Teigne.

_Le panier passa dans les bras de Rusard qui hésita quelques secondes, s'attendant à une farce idiote. Mais en réalité Nathanaël venait de lui offrir un magnifique chaton au pelage brun chocolaté et aux yeux verts. L'animal ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, et était absolument adorable. L'homme fixa bêtement le petit chaton qui miaulait timidement en regardant son nouveau maître. Le concierge sourit timidement en relevant les yeux vers le Serdaigle toujours devant lui. _

_ Merci, du fond du cœur, souffla-t-il.

_Nathanaël retourna ensuite s'asseoir pendant que Rusard caressait le petit chaton avec un sourire ravi. Le directeur du collège serra les dents, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas punir Nathanaël pour avoir offert ce chaton au concierge. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. En plus des applaudissements des élèves des autres maisons qui approuvaient visiblement le geste du maraudeur. Applaudissements particulièrement nourris à la table de Serdaigle, maison d'accueil du garçon._

_ Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et personne ne fit d'autres vagues. Les élèves montèrent enfin se coucher dans leurs dortoirs sans se battre ou se perdre en route. Nathanaël roucoula de plaisir en se blottissant dans les draps chauds de son lit. _

_ Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs ne se retrouvèrent pas tous à la même table comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Car cette année, ils devaient voir avec leurs responsables de maison à propos de leurs options. Le professeur Flitwick vint les voir en premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_ Quelles options avez vous choisi ? Demanda joyeusement le professeur d'enchantement.  
>_ Moi commença Ethan j'ai choisi les runes. Les autres matières ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment.<br>_ Une raison comme une autre mon garçon, sourit le professeur.

_Le petit professeur sourit et compléta l'emploi du temps de l'albinos d'un coup de baguette avant de le lui tendre calmement. Le garçon remercia son professeur qui passait au maraudeur suivant. _

_ J'ai choisi la divination, continua Mathieu.  
>_ Vous êtes superstitieux M Andrews ? Demanda le professeur un peu surpris.<br>_ Non, mais j'aime connaître les superstitions du monde dans lequel je vis, répondit Wisdom.  
>_ Très bonne idée M Andrews, le félicita le professeur.<br>_ Et puis on pourra s'en servit pour faire des farces, intervint Jason.

_Le professeur se tourna vers Jason qui souriait. _

_ Voilà une autre raison vraiment intéressante M Malefoy.  
>_ Moi je veux étudier les moldu, continua le blond. J'ai envie de comprendre comment ils vivent sans la magie, ça me fascine.<br>_ De très bonnes raison, le félicita le professeur. Nous vivons à côté d'eux et pourtant beaucoup d'entre nous les oublions.

_Flitwick sourit à son étudiant avant de lui tendre son emploi du temps. _

_ Et vous M Black ? Demanda le professeur.  
>_ J'ai choisi les runes et l'arithmancie, répondit l'adolescent.<br>_ Avez vous comme projet de travailler la magie runique de haut niveau ?  
>_ J'ai très envie d'apprendre les protections runiques, et la façon d'enchanter les objets, répondit le garçon. Cette branche de la magie me fascine.<br>_ Comme votre père avant vous, répondit Flitwick. S'il n'était pas devenu auror il aurait pu trouver un emploi dans ce domaine sans le moindre soucis.

_Le petit professeur fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole. _

_ Mais c'est également dangereux. Ses enchantements résistent au temps, et à la plupart des magies. À moins que l'on ne brise les runes.  
>_ Je sais professeur, mais j'aimerais tellement être capable de créer des objets comme les reliques légendaires des fondateurs de notre école.<br>_ Vous parler d'objets tels l'épée de Gryffondor, ou le diadème de Serdaigle ?  
>_ Exactement.<p>

_C'était un projet ambitieux. Il était très difficile de créer de tels objets. La magie runique était la branche de la magie qui demandait le plus de finesse dans sa pratique. Le moindre déséquilibre pouvait conduire à la catastrophe. Mais le professeur d'enchantement était persuadé que Nathanaël Black était capable de tels exploits et que son nom resterait dans les mémoires même bien après sa mort. _

_ Le professeur compléta l'emploi du temps du dernier maraudeur et le lui tendit en lui souhaitant bonne chance._ _Une fois ces formalités faites, les quatre Serdaigle rejoignirent Haruto qui les attendait calmement dans le hall assis sur les marches du grand escalier. Le japonais s'approcha d'eux avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. _

_ Vous avez regardé quels cours sont en commun ? Demanda le japonais.  
>_ Ouais, soupira Jason, la poisse, on a le cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serpentard.<p>

_Les Serdaigle avaient défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor, métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, et bien sur histoire avec les Serpentard. Les garçons s'étaient déjà renseignés pour savoir que les cours d'option étaient communs à toutes les maisons. Sans doute le directeur n'avait pas voulu faire des heures supplémentaires. Mais étrangement, cette année, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques l'était aussi. Et les fauteurs de trouble se demandaient pourquoi. _

_ Les maraudeurs trouvaient stupide de changer les groupes tous les ans. À leur avis ça ne servait à rien du tout, mis à part à embrouiller certains élèves et même parfois les professeurs. Mais visiblement le directement s'amusait beaucoup, et personne n'avait d'arguments pour faire cesser les changements de groupes. Du coup, tout le monde subissait sans rien dire les changements réguliers. _

_Haruto ne put s'empêcher de rire de la réaction de son ami blond qui exagérait toujours. Même s'il devait reconnaître que les cours avec les Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus agréables. Même s'ils étaient moins agressifs envers les maraudeurs, préférant se méfier des représailles en cas d'attaque. Le garçon s'en était rendu compte pendant qu'ils cherchait ses camarades dans le train. Il avait croisé plusieurs Serpentard qui avaient voulu lui barrer la route. Mais dès qu'ils l'avaient reconnu ils s'étaient écartés en s'excusant. _

_ Ça pourrait être pire, essaya de les rassurer Haruto.  
>_ Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Demanda Jason défaitiste.<br>_ Vous êtes ensemble, moi je suis tout seul.

_ Ça n'était pas faux, Haruto était souvent séparé de ses amis. Il était une cible plus facilement atteignable que quatre maraudeurs ensemble. _

_ Oh ! Et les cours d'option sont communs à toutes les maisons, intervint Ethan. Donc dans certains cours tu seras avec un ou plusieurs d'entre nous.  
>_ J'ai choisi les runes et l'arithmancie, répondit Haruto.<br>_ Donc pour les runes tu seras avec Ethan et Nathanaël, et pour l'arithmancie juste avec Nath, énuméra Mathieu.  
>_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, rit le japonais.<p>

_Les premiers cours ne furent pas bien intéressants, histoire de la magie et botanique. A midi, pour la première fois, Nathanaël, Mathieu, Jason et Ethan allèrent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor. Près des jumeaux Weasley et d'Haruto qui souriait. Lee Jordan était là aussi, souriant largement. _

_ Salut les gars, les appela George.  
>_ S'lut Fred George, Lee, marmonna Jason à moitié endormis.<br>_ Désolé, on ressort de deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec Binns, bailla Ethan.

_Les Gryffondor comprirent pourquoi les quatre Serdaigle semblaient sur le point de continuer leur nuit. Les jumeaux sourirent à leurs presque associé qui piquaient du nez dans leurs assiettes. _

_ Au fait, on a eu la nouvelle prof de défense, leur dit Fred.  
>_ Winter ? Demanda Mathieu. Elle est comment ?<br>_ Canon, répondit Lee Jordan.

_La réponse fit rire Jason, mais Mathieu fit signe à Lee de continuer. _

_ Elle est pas mal, elle explique vraiment bien les choses, continua Jordan. Mais on dirait qu'elle a aussi le sens de l'humour, vous pourriez lui faire un truc sympa pour voir.  
>_ Peut-être, répondit Nathanaël. Mais j'avoue que ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait à Potter.<br>_ Ah ouais ! S'exclama alors Jason. C'est pas faux, faudrait se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

_Harry qui était non loin de là et les fixait les sourcils froncés. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait qu'Haruto ait choisi le camp des maraudeurs plutôt que le sien. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un refusait de le suivre. Et le fait que quelqu'un préfère son frère à lui était pour Harry la chose la plus insultante qui puisse exister. Avec le fait qu'une autre maison que Gryffondor puisse gagner la coupe. _

_ Par ailleurs l'année précédente Serdaigle avait gagné la coupe, du coup, cette année, à part pour les fêtes la grande salle était décorée aux couleur de cette maison. Et l'aigle bronze sur fond bleu trônait au dessus de la table des professeur. Harry en était arrivé à détester les couleurs de la maison de son frère biologique. Juste à cause de la symbolique, parce que c'était les couleurs de Nathanaël. Parce qu'elles représentaient la seule personne l'ayant jamais battu dans un quelconque domaine._

_ Harry ça va pas ? Demanda Ron.  
>_ C'est juste Nathanaël qui m'énerve. Il vient exprès s'asseoir à notre table juste pour bien me montrer qu'Haruto l'a choisi lui et pas nous, répondit le survivant.<br>_ Tu devrais essayer d'oublier cette histoire Harry, lui conseilla Hermione. Ce garçon ne méritait simplement pas ton attention.

_Le survivant regarda la jeune fille en face de lui. Il réfléchit à ses paroles et finit par se dire qu'elle devait avoir raison. Quiconque ne se prosternait pas devant lui ne méritait pas son attention. Du moins pas de la même façon. Car le survivant était bien décidé à prouver aux maraudeurs qu'il était le plus fort. _

_ Tu n'as pas tort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir les remettre à leur place, répondit Harry. _ Ça c'est normal Harry, répondit Ron. On va y arriver t'en fait pas.  
>_ Je le sais bien Ron, mais il va falloir faire attention. Ils savent pour la cape, et nous, on ne sais toujours pas comment ils font pour ne jamais se faire prendre dans les couloirs.<p>

_Car plusieurs fois les Gryffondor avaient cherché à surprendre les maraudeurs dans les couloirs le soir, mais ils n'y étaient jamais parvenu. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs trace de leur passage mais jamais ils n'avaient attrapé les fauteurs de trouble. Et le brun se souvenait très bien de comment et quand sa liste de déboires avait commencé._

**Flash Back**

_ Noël était passé depuis un moment maintenant, les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours. Harry avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père et que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Il avait fini par prendre sa décision, avec Ron, camouflé sous la cape ils étaient sortis du dortoir pour se promener. _

_ C'est trop cool ! Murmura Ron. L'école est à nous maintenant.  
>_ Ouais, répondit Harry. On va même pouvoir prendre les maraudeurs sur le fait.<p>

_Les deux Gryffondor avaient ricané et étaient partis à la découverte du château. Ils avaient fini par entendre les voix de deux personnes qui se disputaient. Ils avaient reconnu les voix de Mathieu et de Jason. Surs de leur réussite les deux garçons cachés sous la cape s'étaient approché. Mais quand ils avaient tourné au coin, ils avaient juste trouvé un parchemin posé sur le sol. Dessus on pouvait lire : « Désolé Potter réessaye une prochaine fois. »_

_ Et à chaque fois les deux garçons et Hermione quand la jeune fille venait avec eux les maraudeurs leurs filaient entre les doigts en laissant un message. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

_ Et cela vexait toujours autant le survivant après deux ans, mais il s'était juré de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il détestait avoir l'impression que les Serdaigle et le Gryffondor savaient à l'avance quand il arrivait. À ses yeux c'était totalement impossible de faire une telle chose. Hermione avait même lu le chapitre sur les maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais ça n'avait rien donné. _

_ Alors que les élèves mangeaient calmement le directeur se leva et réclama l'attention de tous. Les maraudeurs levèrent les yeux se demandant ce que le vieux fou avait bien pu encore inventé. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça, ils n'avaient encore causé aucune catastrophe dans le château. Du moins pas encore, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit. _

_ Mes chers enfants, hier je ne vous ai pas dit quelque chose. Vous étiez trop fatigués alors j'ai préféré attendre ce midi, leur dit le directeur.  
>_ Ouais, dit plutôt que t'as oublié ça sera plus crédible, murmura Ethan encore à moitié endormi.<p>

_La remarque de l'albinos déclencha des ricanements chez les Gryffondor qui l'entendirent, en plus de ceux des maraudeurs. Heureusement Dumbledore ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à parler calmement, inconscient du fait que quelques élèves se moquaient de lui sous son nez. _

_ Nous allons cette année effectuer des échanges d'élèves avec plusieurs écoles étrangères. Quatre d'entre vous, issu chacun d'une de nos maison partirons dans quatre pays différents.

_Des acclamations suivirent cette annonce. L'idée de visiter des pays différents semblait beaucoup plaire à tout les élèves l'école, même les Serpentard qui n'aimaient pas beaucoup les idées du directeur. Les professeurs sourirent devant enthousiasme des élèves. Certains avaient eu peur que les étudiants ne veuillent pas quitter l'école et que Poudlard ait des soucis pour désigner les volontaires. Mais ils avaient apparemment eu peur pour rien. _

_ Ceux qui désirent prendre part aux échanges devront donner leurs noms. Les responsables des maisons me donnerons les noms ce soir, et demain matin je vous dirais qui seront les quatre heureux élus. L'échange aura lieu Vendredi soir, et les élèves étrangers participeront aux cours avec les élèves de leur âge.

_Bien sur, ceux qui iraient dans les écoles étrangères ne pourraient pas rentrer pour les vacances. Et ça c'était peut-être le seul point négatif de l'idée du directeur. Et Nathanaël ne se voyait pas fêter Noël sans son père et ses amis. Avec ses amis sans son père, à Poudlard à la rigueur. Mais pas tout seul, à ses yeux l'idée était trop déprimante. _

_Les jumeaux et la maraudeurs commencèrent à parler sans faire attention aux autres. Se demandant qui à Poudlard allait être choisi. Car ni les cinq fauteurs de trouble, ni les deux Weasley n'avaient l'intention de se porter volontaire. Ça aurait trop arrangé le directeur d'en envoyer un à l'étranger, en espérant faire cesser les blagues idiotes. _

_ Avec un peu de chance Potter ira faire un tour, rit Mathieu.  
>_ Oh mon vieux, soupira Jason. Ça serait le paradis.<p>

_Nouvel éclat de rire des maraudeurs et des jumeaux. C'était réellement ce que les garçons pouvaient rêver de mieux. Mais Nathanaël doutait tout de même que le directeur envoit son protégé trop loin de lui. Ça serait trop dangereux d'envoyer le survivant trop loin de l'endroit où Voldemort s'était manifesté deux fois en deux ans. _

_ Moi j'ai hâte de rencontrer les élèves étrangers, avoua Nathanaël. Ça pourrait être intéressant de découvrir comment ça fonctionne dans les autres pays.  
>_ Tout à fait d'accord, intervint George. On pourra peut-être même apprendre quelques trucs.<br>_ Oh ! Frangin je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, rit Fred.

_Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme, et les maraudeurs allèrent se coucher ce soir là avec le sourire. Se demandant quels seraient les élèves qui iraient à l'étranger à la fin de la semaine. _

**Une idée pour le nom du nouveau professeur de défense ? Je pensais inventer un perso, mais si vous avez quelqu'un à me proposer je suis preneuse. **

**Et si vous avez des commentaires je suis à l'écoute. **


	4. Nouveaux Camarades et Prestation

**Voilà le chapitre 4. **

**L'arrivée des élèves transférés. J'espère que le spectacle des maraudeurs vous plaira.**

**INFO :  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux Camarades et Prestation

_ Le dîner arriva enfin, Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir envie de faire traîner les choses. Mais pour une fois personne ne le lui reprocha. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son repas, le directeur se leva. Normalement ils auraient du attendre le lendemain pour savoir qui partirait. Mais visiblement cela allait se faire le soir même. Le directeur fit un signe à Rusard qui apporta quatre grandes coupes en verre aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. _

_ Mes chers enfants, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, et pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accusation de favoritisme, les élèves qui partiront à l'étranger vont être tirés au sort maintenant devant vous.

_Une bonne idée, ainsi personne ne pourrait dire qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Les parchemins qui se trouvaient dans les saladiers étaient ceux que les élèves avaient eux même apporté aux responsables des quatre maisons de l'école. _

_ Je vais demander à quelqu'un qui n'a pas posé sa candidature de venir tirer au sort, expliqua Dumbledore. Enfin les responsables des différentes maisons vont appeler chacun un élève.

_ Tous se regardèrent un moment se demandant qui allait bien pouvoir tirer au sort. Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave se levèrent calmement._

_ Dans les faits, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Un élève de chaque maison tirera au sort. Pour Gryffondor, j'appelle George Weasley.

_Le jumeaux concerné se leva, et s'avança jusqu'à la coupe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il plongea sa main dans les papiers, les fit tourner plusieurs fois avant d'en choisir un au hasard. Le garçon voulu dire de qui il s'agissait mais la professeur de métamorphose l'en empêcha. Lui disant d'attendre que les quatre noms aient été tirés._

_ Pour Poufsouffle, annonça le professeur Chourave. J'appelle Marianne Martin.

_La jeune fille de seconde année se leva et s'approcha du récipient tirant à son tour un nom. Elle se plaça près du professeur de botanique timidement._

_ Pour Serdaigle, sourit le professeur Flitwick. J'appelle Nathanaël Black.

_Le directeur regarda le petit homme se demandant visiblement s'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Mais le professeur ne revint pas sur sa décision, et Nathanaël s'approcha calmement. Il glissa sa main dans les papiers et en prit un calmement. Ignorant les regards braqués sur lui. Il vint s'installer à la droite de son directeur de maison attendant que le représentant de Serpentard soit choisi. Rogue ricana avant de choisir l'élève de sa maison. _

_ Pour Serpentard j'appelle Drago Malefoy.

_Le blond s'approcha, salua Nathanaël d'un signe de la tête avant de tirer le nom de celui ou celle de sa maison qui irait à l'étranger. Il s'installa près de Rogue attendant près du maître des potions. Le directeur acquiesça et Rusard enleva les coupes puisqu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires. _

_ Bien, sourit le directeur. Maintenant nous allons connaître les noms de nos quatre heureux élus.

_George s'avança d'un pas, il déplia son parchemin et regarda le nom écrit. Un sourire étira les lèvres du roux quand il eut déchiffré l'écriture._

_ Pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il. Hermione Granger !

_Les rouge et or applaudirent à tout rompre. La jeune né-moldu rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bouclés. Même Harry applaudit, pensant que le fait qu'Hermione soit son amie compensait le fait qu'il n'y aille pas lui même. Et puis, de cette façon il pourrait continuer à traquer les maraudeurs. A ses yeux il avait gagné sur les deux tableaux. _

_ Une fois les Gryffondor calmés, Marianne fit à son tour un pas en avant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle déplia son parchemin et d'une voix un peu timide elle annonça. _

_ Pour Poufsouffle, Neville Londubat !

_Les jaune et noirs applaudirent leur ami qui lui manqua de tomber dans les pommes en entendant son nom. Ne pouvant croire que c'était lui qui représenterait Poudlard dans une autre école. Alexa la jeune sœur de Mathieu retint la chaise de Neville en souriant gentiment. Visiblement heureuse qu'il soit le représentant de leur maison._

_ Pour Serdaigle, parla Nathanaël. Cho Chang.

_Les Serdaigle applaudirent chaleureusement. Mais les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch eux se demandèrent comment ils allaient faire sans leur attrapeuse vedette. Mais ils étaient tout de même heureux pour leur camarade qui allait découvrir un autre pays. Les amis de Cho la serrèrent dans leurs bras en la félicitant chaleureusement pour avoir été choisie. _

_ Et pour Serpentard, termina Drago. Ginny Weasley.

_Cette fois beaucoup semblèrent content que la jeune fille quitte le château. La guerre chez les Serpentard allait se calmer au moins cette année. Peut-être que Drago arriverait à faire comprendre à ses camarades que Ginny ne faisait que les utiliser pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. À savoir détruire mentalement et peut-être même physiquement les maraudeurs ainsi que Potter. _

_ Et si Drago trouvait l'idée de détruire Harry Potter vraiment bonne, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la rousse vouait une haine sans borne aux fauteurs de troubles. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait en plus. Ils étaient de l'avis du Serpentard des adversaires plutôt honorables. Même si leurs blagues n'étaient pas toujours de très bon goût. Mais il respectait tout de même la force des fauteurs de troubles, les sorts qu'ils étaient capables d'utiliser étaient réellement puissants. Comme il avait pu le constater par lui-même. _

_ Bien, commença le directeur. Nous avons donc nos cinq noms. Le départ est prévu Vendredi soir. Vous partirez par le réseau de cheminées, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

_ Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher, demandant également aux élèves choisis de préparer les bagages pour la date prévue. Aucun retard ne serait accepté. Pour rire Mathieu prophétisa que Hermione rangerait sa valise dans la soirée et ne sortirait que ce qui serait nécessaire pour la journée avant de tout y remettre le soir. _

_ Le reste de la semaine fut assez mouvementée, les élèves étaient trop excités pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et le seul professeur qui continua à faire cours fut Rogue. Les autres professeurs eux s'étaient montré magnanime et au lieu d'avancer dans le programme faisaient des révisions. Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, alors qu'ils revoyaient le peu qu'il avaient appris les deux années précédentes, les maraudeurs se mirent à discuter. _

_ Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Jason. Parce que si on fait une farce à Potter on va passer pour des nuls.  
>_ C'est sur que ça ne fera pas le même effet que si on leur souhaite la bienvenue comme tout le monde, soupira Mathieu. Il en va de la réputation de Poudlard.<br>_ Et Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer un truc soit disant de mauvais goût vendredi, approuva Haruto.

_Ils étaient dans une impasse, ils voulaient faire une farce à Harry à cause d'une rumeur qu'il faisait courir sur eux. Et ils voulaient faire bonne impression aux visiteurs. Nathanaël qui était à moitié couché sur sa table se redressa d'un coup. _

_ Mais c'est bien sur, souffla soudain le brun.  
>_ De quoi Darkness ? Demanda Ethan.<br>_ Mais si, répondit Nathanaël. Plutôt que de faire une farce à Harry, on va faire une surprise aux visiteurs. Et comme ça on prouvera qu'on est pas juste des fauteurs de troubles. Qu'on peux faire quelque chose de bien pour les autres.

_L'idée de Nathanaël fut approuvée par tous. En effet depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait réussi à convaincre la plupart des élèves que les maraudeurs n'essayaient pas de les faire rire. Mais ne faisaient que se moquer d'eux et essayer d'attirer l'attention. Lui avait certes des défauts mais au moins il n'humiliait pas des élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Et beaucoup avaient commencé à dévisager les maraudeurs dans les couloirs, à ne plus leurs répondre quand ils posaient des questions. Et cela commençait à énerver prodigieusement les cinq garçons. _

_ Qu'on aime pas ce qu'ils faisaient ils pouvaient comprendre. Mais jamais ils ne laisseraient Harry mentir sur leur compte. A leurs yeux c'était inacceptable d'agir de cette façon. Et il n'était pas dit qu'ils allaient laisser cet affront impuni. C'était la raison pour laquelle les maraudeurs avaient envie de se venger d'Harry. Mais finalement, l'idée de Nathanaël serait la preuve que le survivant avait raconté des mensonges._ _Il était fort probable que leurs camarades toutes maisons confondues cessent de croire qu'ils étaient des égoïstes. _

_ Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps, soupira Mathieu. Ils arrivent à la fin de la semaine.  
>_ On va y arriver, le rassura Nathanaël. On est les maraudeurs, on est des faiseurs de miracles.<p>

_Et effectivement à la fin de la semaine leur petite surprise était prête. Même si les garçons auraient aimé avoir plus de temps pour faire quelque chose de plus grandiose. Mais dans l'urgence ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. Acceptant de moins dormir dans le seul but de faire cette surprise à leurs futurs visiteurs. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais aussi très fiers d'eux, surs que ce qu'ils avaient préparé plairait aux étrangers._

_ Les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle en attendant l'arrivée des élèves échangés et des professeurs qui guideraient les élèves de Poudlard choisis. Seul Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang et Neville n'étaient pas là. Le directeur les avait emmené dans le bureau avec lui. Le vieux sorcier fini par arriver avec deux garçons et deux filles. _

_ Pour l'occasion la grande salle était parée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Des milliers de bougies flottaient au dessus des tables, et des nappes de soies brodées avaient étaient placées sur les tables. Les couverts, les assiettes et les verres avaient été lustrés pour cette soirée particulière. Dumbledore et les visiteurs alignés devant la table des professeurs le directeur fils les présentations. _

_ Jeune gens, je vais à présent vous présenter nos visiteurs pour l'année à venir. Voici Justine Dupont qui ira à Gryffondor. Elle nous vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons en France.

_Justine était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait des cheveux assez courts et lisses. Plutôt jolie, elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu pâle, avec des collants blancs et des chaussures vernies. Elle était légèrement maquillée et souriait gentiment. Les Gryffondor applaudirent la jeune fille qui alla s'asseoir parmi eux. _

_ Et voici Edward Smith qui ira à Poufsouffle. Un élève de l'école de Salem aux États-Unis.

_ Edward était un garçon assez grand, avec des cheveux brun parfaitement coiffés et des yeux gris orage. L'américain était plutôt bien battit, comme un joueur de football Américain. Il portait l'uniforme de son école, une robe rouge sombre à col en V, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu. Les couleurs des États-Unis. Une fois l'adolescent assis Dumbledore présenta la seconde jeune fille. _

_ Celle qui prendra la place de Miss Chang à Serdaigle nous vient du temple d'Isis en Égypte. Hesat Adjib.

_La jeune fille était vraiment jolie. Avec une peau cuivrée et de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Elle avait de grand yeux brun lumineux et un franc sourire. L'uniforme son école était réellement atypique. Par rapport à ceux des autres. Elle était vêtue comme dans l'Égypte ancienne. Une robe de lin fine avec des liserés noirs , cintrée à la taille par une cordelette dorée. Au niveau du cœur était brodé un hiéroglyphe argenté. Avec un grand sourire la jeune fille alla s'asseoir près des maraudeurs. _

_ Et pour finir voici Donatello Tortelo, un italien venu de Pompéi. Il ira à Serpentard.

_L'italien était un garçon blond avec de beaux yeux verts. Plusieurs filles gloussèrent trouvant visiblement l'italien à leur goût. Et ce parmi toutes les maisons. L'adolescent portait une robe de sorcier verte et un grand sourire sur le visage. Il alla s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard près de Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe des vert et argent. _

_ Pendant que Dumbledore faisait l'apologie des maisons de l'école, décrivant les qualités nécessaires pour y être réparti. Parlant des fondateurs, ses quatre grands sorciers qui avaient enchanté le château. Il était évident que les visiteurs s'ennuyaient ferme. Hesat qui était près d'eux jouait avec les couverts en ors sans écouter un mot de ce que disait Dumbledore. Même les élèves de Poudlard pourtant habitués aux discours du directeur s'ennuyaient à mourir. Au départ les maraudeurs avaient prévu d'attendre la fin du repas, mais au vu des événements ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser Dumbledore continuer sur sa lancée. _

_ Trois des cinq familiers entrèrent dans la grande salle de manière à se faire remarquer suite à l'appel mental de leurs maîtres. Dans les serres du dragon, du bénou et du griffon se trouvaient des lampions de papier. Le kitsune d'Haruto était entré par une porte dérobée restée ouverte avec la petit fée des fleurs sur le dos. Les quatre étrangers levèrent les yeux ou tournèrent la tête, surpris de voir des créatures très rares de si près. _

_ Le kitsune usa de son pouvoir de feu pour enflammer les lampions que les trois familiers volants lâchèrent. Mais au lieu de se consumer ils explosèrent, libérant un millier d'étoiles de verre de toutes les couleurs. Et Melian utilisa son pouvoir pour faire grandir les graines qui se trouvaient collés sur les pointes dans les étoiles. Celles-ci se retrouvèrent étroitement enserrées par du lierre avec de magnifiques fleurs bleues sombres et pourpres Les créations de verre étaient éclairées de l'intérieur par des flammes magiques. D'un simple et discret sort de lévitation Nathanaël maintint les petites étoiles en suspension au dessus des tables. _

_ Les familiers ne restèrent pas au milieu de la grande salle, ils préférèrent aller prendre la pose. Autour de la grande salle étaient suspendues quatre grandes bannières verticales représentant chacune des quatre maisons de l'école. Gryffondor sur le mur à la droite de la porte, Serpentard à l'opposé. Poufsouffle juste à droite de la porte et Serdaigle à gauche. Retenues chacune par larges tringles en bronze. Le dragon noir alla se poser au dessus de la bannière de Serpentard. Le griffon comme de bien entendu se percha sur celle de Gryffondor. Quant au bénou, il se posa sur la chambranle de la grande porte. Le kitsune allongé juste en dessous avec la fée des fleurs assise sur son dos. _

_ BLACK ! OWENS ! ANDREWS ! MALFOY ! TSUKIKAMI ! Hurla soudain le directeur.

_Ayant prévu que ça se passerait ainsi, les cinq nommés se levèrent calmement pour faire face au directeur. Pas la moindre expression n'était visible sur leurs visages. Les quatre élèves échangés eux n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards des étoiles suspendues dans le ciel de la grande salle. _

_ Oui M le directeur ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
>_ COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSÉ ! Hurla le vieil homme. VOUS FAITES HONTE À NOTRE ÉCOLE !<br>_ Ouais mais nous au moins on a pas failli endormir toute la grande salle sans magie, marmonna Mathieu vexé.

_Heureusement le directeur n'entendit pas ce que venait de dire le garçon. Sinon il aurait renvoyé les maraudeurs sur le champ. _

_ RETOURNEZ DANS VOS DORTOIRS ! JE VOUS DONNE CINQ HEURES DE COLLES ET JE RETIRE 50 POINTS CHACUN À SERDAIGLE ET GRYFFONDOR !

_Les maraudeurs soupirèrent, d'un coup de baguette Nathanaël fit descendre les étoiles et les rassembla. Les autres garçons les rangèrent dans leurs sacs calmement. Le directeur ne put rien dire car les garçons étaient en train de ranger ce qui n'avait rien à faire dans la grande salle. Le leader des maraudeurs hésita une seconde avant d'en prendre quatre. Haruto, Mathieu, Jason et Ethan utilisèrent la magie pour les envoyer vers les élèves étrangers. _

_ Veuillez nous excuser pour notre interruption visiblement malvenue, commença Nathanaël. Pour nous faire pardonner nous tenons à vous offrir ces modestes présents. Nous vous souhaitons également la bienvenu dans notre école

_ Les cinq garçons quittèrent la grande salle calmement. Leur réaction avait mis Dumbledore encore plus hors de lui. Le vieil homme aurait voulu récupérer les quatre étoiles qui avaient été offertes aux élèves étrangers, mais préféra s'abstenir. Car ils étaient tous les quatre fascinés par les créations des fauteurs de troubles. De larges sourires s'étalant sur leurs visages. _

_ Les professeur Flitwick et McGonagall discutaient entre eux se demandant comment les cinq garçons avaient bien pu faire ça. Et surtout pourquoi. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans ce fut Rogue qui répondit à cette question. _

_ Parce qu'ils savaient que Dumbledore allait endormir tout le monde, chuchota le professeur de potion. Ils pensaient faire honneur à notre école.  
>_ Et bien c'est réussi, ils ont juste gagné des heures de retenu et des points en moins, soupira le professeur Chourave. De quoi peut-on bien avoir l'air maintenant.<p>

_Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le professeur de botanique, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait honte à Poudlard selon les élèves étrangers. Non, tous se demandaient en réalité comment une seule école avait bien pu former cinq sorciers aussi talentueux. Et aucun d'entre eux n'entendit la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Chacun posait des questions sur les fauteurs de troubles de l'école. Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle prirent un malin plaisir à raconter les facéties des maraudeurs. Drago accepta de parler à Donatello, l'italien qui avait été échangé avec Ginny, mais avec un peu de mauvaise grâce. _

_ Harry lui ricanait à la table de Gryffondor, heureusement, Justine Dupont la jeune française ne l'entendit pas. Car elle avait été charmée par la prestation des maraudeurs et comptait bien louer leurs talents une fois qu'elle serait rentré à Beauxbâtons. _

_ Sérieusement, soupira Ron. Comment ils peuvent faire des trucs pareils ?  
>_ Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais je trouverais, et je les ferais renvoyer, gronda Harry.<br>_ Compte sur moi mon pote, je vais t'aider. Et si en prime on peut avoir mes foutus frères, ricana le rouquin.  
>_ Je suppose qu'on pourra faire ça aussi.<p>

_Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan parlaient de ce qui venait de se passer avec leurs voisins. La jeune française s'était glissé près d'eux pour leur poser des questions auxquelles les deux roux se firent un plaisir de répondre. Rien au monde ne plaisait plus aux jumeaux que de parler des blagues des maraudeurs ou des leurs. Et très vite la jeune fille se retrouva pliée en deux de rire entre les deux Weasley qui riaient au moins autant qu'elle. Heureusement que le dîner avait commencé et que les conversations allaient déjà bon train. _

_**Dans la tour de Serdaigle au même moment**_

_ Nathanaël, Jason, Mathieu et Ethan étaient assis à même le sol sur des coussins moelleux. Ils discutaient avec Haruto en même temps grâce aux miroirs à double sens. Le japonais était seul dans son dortoir car tous les autres étaient encore au banquet. Les elfes de maison avaient apporté un véritable festin dans les salles communes pour les maraudeurs. _

_ Les fauteurs de troubles se doutaient que Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé ça, mais les elfes aimaient beaucoup les cinq garçons. Déjà ils s'étaient aperçu de leur présence et ensuite ils les traitaient vraiment bien. Du coup ils avaient du décider par eux même d'apporter autant de nourriture aux cinq adolescents. A moins que ce ne soit un ordre du professeur Flitwick, le responsable de la maison Serdaigle, voir de McGonagall. _

_ Enfin, les garçons étaient loin de ses préoccupations, ils préféraient discuter de leur prestation dans la grande salle. Et ils étaient visiblement très fiers d'eux. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils déclenchaient une telle réaction chez le directeur. Même apprendre qu'ils étaient des animagus ne l'avaient pas mis dans un tel état. _

_ J'ai adoré la réaction de Dumbledore, rit Jason. Trop fort.  
>_ Moi aussi, sourit Ethan. Par contre ça m'étonne que Rogue ait rien dit.<br>_ Peut-être qu'il a comprit ce qu'on voulait faire, proposa Haruto. Je veux dire, d'accord il ne nous aime pas. Mais c'est loin d'être un idiot.  
>_ Peut-être, souffla Mathieu.<p>

_En effet le professeur de potion n'avait pas réagit. Mais le directeur avait déjà commencé à leur crier dessus. Peut-être avait-il considéré que c'était assez. Après tout, s'attirer les foudres du directeur n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de terminer ses études à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier avait le pouvoir de renvoyer les élèves comme bon lui semblait. Du moins en théorie. Car Dumbledore craignait tout de même un peu les parents des fauteurs de trouble. Certains d'entre-eux avaient beaucoup de pouvoir, que ce soit au ministère ou ailleurs. Sans doute le vieux sorcier ne renvoyait-il pas pour éviter de se frotter à ses hommes et femmes véritablement dangereux pour lui. _

_ En tout cas, soupira Ethan. J'espère qu'on a pas obtenu l'effet inverse.  
>_ T'en fait pas Stark, essaya de le rassurer Haruto. Au pire on s'excusera.<p>

_L'albinos sourit enfin à ses amis. _

_ Bon, rit Mathieu. Demain on parle de ce qu'on fera à Potter bientôt.  
>_ Super idée Wisdom, répondit Nathanaël. Ça va faire des lustres qu'on lui a rien fait en particulier. Ça sera marrant, mais faut qu'on aille dormir. Dumbledore enverra sûrement quelqu'un vérifier qu'on est bien dans nos dortoirs.<br>_ Le vieux fou paranoïaque, soupira Haruto.

_C'est sur ses bonne paroles que les cinq fauteurs de trouble allèrent retrouver leurs lits, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Et ayant hâte de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire subir au survivant la prochaine fois. _

**Voilà, donnez moi votre opinion. **


	5. Les Malheurs d'Ethan

INFO :

_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

**Nouveau chapitre, pas super joyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 5 : Les Malheurs d'Ethan

_ Le lendemain matin, les cinq garçons se retrouvèrent dans un couloir pour descendre ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ethan était au bord de la crise de larme tellement il avait peur de s'être attiré les foudres de leurs camarades. Les quatre autres essayaient tant bien que mal de le rassurer pour qu'il ne fonde pas en larme en plein milieu de la grande salle. _

_ L'albinos était vraiment très émotif et détestait s'attirer les foudres de personnes sans raisons valables. Et les élèves étrangers n'avaient rien fait pour que les maraudeurs leur fasse croire qu'ils avaient une dent contre eux. Il était tout à fait d'accord pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Harry ou à Dumbledore, voir même à Rogue. Mais pas à des élèves qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Sauf pour les blagues qui englobaient toute l'école. Là ce n'était pas la même chose._

_ Mais alors que les cinq garçons s'installaient à la table de Serdaigle, la jeune Égyptienne qui avait pris la place de Cho vint vers eux un large sourire sur le visage. Mais toujours vêtu de l'uniforme de son école. _

_ Bonjour, je suis Hesat Adjib, et vous êtes les maraudeurs c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
>_ Je suis Mathieu Andrews, et voici mes amis, Nathanaël Black, Ethan Owens, Jason Malefoy et Haruto Tsukikami.<br>_ Je suis enchantée, sourit Hesat en s'asseyant près d'eux. Ce que vous avez fait hier soir c'était génial. Je crois que je me serais endormie sinon.

_La remarque de la jeune fille fit rire les maraudeurs. Comme elle était étonnée par la présence d'Haruto un Gryffondor chez les Serdaigle, les garçons lui expliquèrent également qu'il n'était pas interdit aux maisons de se mélanger. Mais que c'était tout de même rare. Et que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas depuis l'époque des fondateurs car beaucoup de préjugés restaient très ancrés dans les idées des élèves. Et même parfois des professeurs. _

_ C'est idiot, sourit Hesat. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de choses chez nous. Nous sommes seulement rassemblés par spécification au bout de quelques années.  
>_ Nous qui sommes en troisième année avons aussi du choisir des options, expliqua Mathieu. Mais mis à part ça … La répartition n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cependant …<br>_ Ils devraient essayer de faire pour qu'on s'entendent mieux, rit Jason.  
>_ Oh ! Des échanges inter-maison ! S'exclama Ethan. Ça pourrait être utile vous croyez pas ?<p>

_Les Serdaigle sourirent face à l'expression candide d'Ethan. L'albinos était réellement la créature la plus étrange qui ait jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard. Il était par moment aussi naïf qu'un chaton à peine né et à d'autres aussi dangereux qu'un tigre. C'était cette ambivalence qui expliquait pourquoi il était adoré par ses condisciples de Serdaigle, et également par beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons._

_ Ouais, ça pourrait peut-être aider si tout le monde y mettait du sien, soupira Nathanaël. Mais le truc c'est que je doute que tous les élèves fassent des efforts.  
>_ Mm …, t'as pas tort Nath, répondit Jason.<p>

_La discussion dériva sur les autres performances de maraudeurs. Notamment sur le fait qu'ils soient tous des animagus. Visiblement les Égyptiens estimaient beaucoup les sorciers capables de prendre formes animales. Les plus grands sorciers Égyptiens qui étaient les soit disant dieux de leur mythologie était connus pour leur capacité à changer de forme. Dans leur pays on testait très tôt les élèves pour voir s'ils étaient capables de suivre l'entraînement pour devenir animagus. _

_ Vous pourriez me montrer comment faire ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
>_ Ben … Hésita Mathieu. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …<br>_ Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-elle. Je promets de vous écouter.

_Hesat leur fit les yeux doux, et les garçons cédèrent. Acceptant au moins de lui donner des leçons sur les animagus. Heureusement personne d'autre ne les entendit faire cette promesse. Sinon ils auraient eu beaucoup plus d'élèves tout d'un coup. _

_ Mais tu devras garder le secret, exigea Nathanaël. C'est notre condition.  
>_ D'accord, répondit la jeune fille. Mais euh … Je peux savoir pourquoi ?<br>_ La méthode est un … secret de famille dirons-nous, répondit le brun.

_ Hesat sourit et les embrassa sur la joue puis retourna s'asseoir avec une bande de fille de Serdaigle en souriant. La jeune Égyptienne était quelqu'un d'ouvert qui s'était tout de suite sentit chez elle dans leur maison. Comme les étudiants qui avaient été envoyés à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Le seul qui semblait avoir quelques problèmes, c'était Donatello, l'italien qui s'était retrouvé à Serpentard. Les groupes qui constituaient cette maison essayaient de lui faire voir Poudlard selon leurs idées. Et cela l'énervait un peu. Enfin, c'était surtout les élèves qui suivaient les idées de Ginny Weasley qui essayaient de le forcer à voir le monde à leur façon. _

_ Drago et ses amis avait trouvé amusant de parier sur le temps qu'il faudrait au garçon pour les envoyer paître et leur lancer un sort. Ils discutaient aussi pour savoir quel sort l'italien allait pouvoir leur faire subir. Heureusement Donatello n'était pas au courant des paris qui courraient sur lui, cela l'aurait vraiment énervé. Mais les Serpentard étaient des élèves discrets, ils réussissaient à en parler sans que le concerné ne sache quoi que ce soit. _

_ Dumbledore aurait bien aimé pouvoir enlever les deux-cent points à Serdaigle, mais les bleu et bronze n'avaient pas encore autant de points. Le sablier s'était donc vidé, mais ne pouvant pas être dans le négatif était resté à zéro points. Les maraudeurs s'étaient excusés pour avoir vidé le sablier de leur maison, mais personne ne leur avait fait de reproche. Ils avaient voulu bien faire, personne ne pouvait imaginer une telle réaction de la part du directeur. Et puis, il était difficile d'être en colère contre un Ethan avec de grands yeux de chatons larmoyants. _

_ Le courrier arriva comme tous les jours à six heure, occupant les élèves et coupant court aux conversations autour des quatre tables. Chacun des maraudeur reçu un courrier. Sans doute Dumbledore avait-t-il contacté leurs familles en urgence hier soir pour leur raconter leur intervention pendant le discours qu'il faisait aux élèves étrangers. Mais les garçons doutaient que le vieux sorcier précise qu'ils ne voulaient que l'aider. _

_Jason,_

_ je suis assez fier de toi. Sans doute mes mots te surprendront-ils, mais sache que je n'aime pas beaucoup Dumbledore. Et la façon dont il m'a décrit ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Un professeur de Beauxbâtons se trouvait là également, et vous l'avez beaucoup impressionné. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu c'est parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas parmi les professeurs mais dans une salle juste à côté. Il a regardé ce qui se passait quant Dumbledore c'est mit à hurler. _

_ Je t'écris également pour t'annoncer quelque chose. Je ne vais plus être contraint de voyager sans cesse. Le ministre m'a demandé de prendre la tête du département dont dépendent les ambassadeurs. Tu vas donc pouvoir revenir au manoir pendant les vacances. Bien que je sois très reconnaissant à Sirius Black de t'avoir accueilli j'aimerais avoir mon fils près de moi. Et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je ressens. _

_Ton père qui t'aime  
>Aston Malefoy<em>

_ Nathanaël étreignit son ami, heureux pour lui. Car le blond allait retrouver son père qu'il ne voyait qu'occasionnellement. Pourvoir revenir vivre avec lui pendant les vacances remplissait Jason d'une joie immense. Les autres maraudeurs donnèrent des tapes amicales sur les épaules de leur ami. Mathieu fut le second à ouvrir sa lettre. _

_Mon Mathieu chéri,_

_ chéri, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire de maraudeur. Mais je vois que depuis que tu fais parti de ce groupe, tu es beaucoup plus ouvert. Tu souris, tu ris, et tu acceptes plus facilement les critiques sur ton travail. Et à mes yeux, tout cela vaut bien quelques lettres de l'école pour des blagues étranges. _

_ Sache que ni moi ni ton père ne te tiendrons rigueur de ce que tu feras tant que tu resteras le garçon que tu es devenu grâce à ce groupe. _

_Je t'aime mon fils  
>Abby Andrews<em>

_ Mathieu sourit en repensant à qui il était avant de rencontrer ses amis. Quelqu'un qui croyait toujours tout savoir. Assez arrogant et refusant de reconnaître quand il avait tort. Mais avant Nathanaël en particulier il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de se se remettre en question. Le jeune Black était tellement différent, un leader naturel. Mathieu n'avait pas pu le prendre de haut comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Et au final, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir permis de changer pour devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. _

_ Nathanaël remarqua tout de suite que sur son enveloppe ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père, mais celle de son oncle. Et une légère crainte l'étreignit. Remus était moins souple que Sirius concernant les farces. Et le brun se demanda furtivement ce que son oncle avait bien pu penser de leur prestation. Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir les réponses à ses questions autrement._

_Nathanaël,_

_ c'est moi qui t'écrit car ton cher père est allongé sur le tapis en train de rire comme un pendu. Et ça risque de durer un bon moment. Je dois dire que je suis fier de lui, il n'a pas rit au nez de Dumbledore quand celui-ci nous a convoqué dans son bureau avec les parents de tes amis. N'a pas prit votre partit trop ouvertement, et n'a pas insulté ce cher directeur. Même si je dois dire qu'après il a proposé un verre aux autres parents pour fêter votre prestation. Heureusement aucun n'a accepté, il était trop tard pour ça._

_ Cependant je dois dire que je suis stupéfait par ce que vous avec fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Rogue à émis l'hypothèse que c'était pour faire honneur à notre école devant les étudiants étrangers. Je me range assez de son avis, mais j'aurais tout de même aimé être prévenu. Enfin, je vais essaye de calmer ton père et ensuite nous irons nous coucher. _

_Ton oncle adoré  
>Remus  Lunard_

_ Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Sirius allongé sur le tapis en train de rire comme un idiot. Sans même que Remus le leur dise les garçons se seraient doutés de la réaction du père de Nathanaël. _

_ Haruto ? Demanda Mathieu.

_Le japonais sourit et ouvrit la lettre de son père en souriant._

_Haruto_

_ j'avoue que j'ai été extrêmement surpris d'être convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore à une heure aussi tardive hier soir. Et encore plus de trouver dans son bureau les parents de tes amis. Du moins ai-je tout de suite reconnu messieurs Black et Lupin. _

_ Puis vint l'explication de ce que vous avez fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a été jusqu'à nous faire plonger dans sa pensine pour nous montrer votre performance. Qui je dois le dire m'a coupé le souffle. Je ne pensais pas que des adolescents de votre âge pourraient faire de telles choses. Mais je n'en reste pas moins extrêmement fier de ce que vous avez accompli. _

_ Après avoir vu ce que vous avez fait et entendu le début du discourt de Dumbledore je me rends compte que sans votre intervention tous les élèves se seraient endormis. Et donc que vous avez fait cela dans l'intérêt de votre école. Je suis fier du fait qu vous ayez assumé avec honneur votre soit disant faute sans broncher. _

_Mes félicitation  
>Tsukikami Yagura<em>

_Haruto sourit à la réaction de son père. Pour lui le fait qu'ils aient bafoué le règlement était secondaire. Le plus important rester le fait qu'ils aient assumé leurs actes. L'honneur était pour Yagura la chose la plus importante pour un homme. Avec sa parole. Tant qu'Haruto agirait avec dignité son père ne le punirait sans doute pas trop sévèrement pour ses actions en tant que maraudeur._

_ Allez, à toi Ethan, sourit Jason.

_L'albinos sourit à ses amis avant d'ouvrir la lettre, de toute évidence écrite par sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. _

_Ethan,_

_ je ne saurais pas te dire la honte que j'ai eu quand le directeur du collège nous a convoqué pour parler de votre dernière frasque. Et avec tous les autres parents. Nous ne t'avons pas élevé aussi mal. Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de laisser tomber cette histoire de farce. Mais visiblement tu n'écoutes jamais rien. _

_ J'ai donc décidé de te placer en pension. Tu y seras inscrit après les vacances de Noël, dans celle qui se trouve près de la maison. Plus de magie pour toi, tu ne retourneras pas dans ce château avec ces quatre dégénérés que tu appelles tes amis. Ses idioties suffisent. Ton père n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il a fini par se ranger à mon avis. Si ça continue tu risques de devenir un délinquant. Il faut immédiatement faire quelque chose._

_ Et fait attention, si je reçois une nouvelle lettre tu pars sur le champ peu importe la date. Il n'est pas question que l'un de nos fils devienne un vaut rien. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton jeune frère Ethan. Lui au moins semble avoir comprit comment se comporter avec dignité dans ce monde de fou._

_Ta mère_

_ Ethan devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, des larmes menacèrent de dévaler ses joues. Les autres garçons se regardèrent après avoir lu ce que la mère de leur ami avait écrit. Et la peur de le perdre s'insinua en eux très rapidement. _

_ Ne t'en fait pas Stark, souffla Nathanaël d'une voix tremblante. On va trouver une solution.

_Ethan ne put qu'acquiescer à la remarque de son ami car il n'arrivait pas à parler à cause de l'émotion. Les cinq garçons quittèrent la table et filèrent dans la salle sur demande. Heureusement que c'était samedi et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à suivre leurs leçons si jamais cette lettre était arrivé en cours de semaine. _

_ Une fois installé dans une salle assez petite, avec une cheminée, une table ronde et de gros fauteuils moelleux. Chacun s'installa calmement à sa place et posa son sac à ses pieds. Ethan s'effondra alors sur la table, sa tête entre ses bras pour sangloter doucement. Jason décala son siège pour pouvoir passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, l'attirant dans ses bras à la manière d'un grand-frère. Nathanaël fronça les sourcils et sortit son miroir à double-sens et appela son père. _

_ Nath ! S'exclama l'auror. Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Un souci ?  
>_ Un peu ouais, répondit Nathanaël. Je vais te montrer la lettre de la mère d'Ethan.<p>

_Nathanaël appuya le miroir contre un bibelot et déplia la lettre de façon à ce que son père puisse la lire. L'auror eut besoin de le faire plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Après une seconde de silence pour réfléchir Sirius prit la parole. _

_ Elle ne peut pas faire ça. C'est interdit de priver un jeune sorcier de son éducation magique. Surtout parce que ça serait dangereux , expliqua Sirius.  
>_ Mais elle ne me laissera jamais rentrer à la maison si je m'opposais à elle. Ou même si un membre du ministère venait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'aller dans une école de magie, réussi à dire Ethan.<br>_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ne t'en fait pas, essaya de la rassurer Sirius.  
>_ Au pire, rit Jason. T'auras cas fuguer chez un de nous.<p>

_Cette simple phrase fit sourire l'albinos pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette enveloppe. Sirius les laissa pour aller parler à Remus puis à des collèges au ministère pour résoudre le problème d'Ethan. _

_ Les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château pour prendre l'air. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rester enfermer toute la journée. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs à faire. Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que les élèves des maisons puissent avoir du temps libre pour les élèves étrangers. Sauf les élèves de cinquième et septième années qui avaient des examens à passer à la fin de l'année. _

_ Hesat Adjib avait été étonnée que les maraudeurs s'éclipsent si vite, mais le préfet de Serdaigle lui avait dit de ne pas les suivre. Il avait bien vu le visage décomposé d'Ethan. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose pour que les cinq garçons quittent ainsi la grande salle comme s'il y avait le feu. La jeune Égyptienne remarqua que tous les Serdaigle semblaient s'inquiéter pour l'albinos. Car il était évident que c'était lui qui avait un problème. Luna Lovegood proposa de lui offrir du chocolat pour lui remonter le moral. En fait, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans une véritable maison. Dont tous ses membres veillaient de loin les uns sur les autres. _

_ Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron qui avaient cherché les maraudeurs un bon moment, finirent par les voir sortir du château par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de l'édifice. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du survivant. Avec son larbin roux, le brun descendit dans le parc pour rejoindre les maraudeurs assis dans l'herbe au bord du lac. Et cela malgré la température plutôt fraîche en ce mois de Septembre. Grâce à Joshua le frère d'Ethan le survivant savait pourquoi les fauteurs de troubles étaient aussi bouleversé. Et il comptait bien en jouer. _

_ Salut les nazes, salua Harry.  
>_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda Jason.<p>

_Harry sourit, les traces rouges sur le visage d'Ethan prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré. _

_ Je venais voir comment allait la chochotte, répondit simplement le Gryffondor.  
>_ Qui tu traites de chochotte ?! S'exclama Mathieu outré.<br>_ Blanche neige évidement, rit Ron.

_Le surnom idiot donna envie à Jason de mettre son poing dans la figure du roux. Ethan lui était trop mal pour réagir, il se contenta de rester assis dans l'herbe à fixer les eaux du lac noir. L'albinos se doutait que son frère avait parlé de la décision de sa mère de lui faire quitter Poudlard. Et si le survivant le savait il ferait tout pour lui faire quitter le collège plus vite. Il préféra donc ne rien répondre au héro de Gryffondor et à son larbin. _

_ Sérieux Weasley, t'as vraiment pas d'imagination pour les surnoms. Même un gamin de cinq ans pourrais faire mieux, ricana Mathieu. Après je te félicite tout de même pour la citation d'un conte moldu, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le connaisses.  
>_ Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua le roux. Moi au moins je ne suis pas une honte pour ma famille.<br>_ Non, ça c'est ta sœur, répondit Nathanaël sèchement. La première Weasley à Serpentard depuis des siècles ça choque.

_Là Ron chercha à frapper le brun. Mais Haruto intervint avant même que le brun toujours assis dans l'herbe ait le temps de bouger. Il saisit le poignet du roux et lui tordit le bras de telle façon que le Gryffondor tomba à genoux dans l'herbe le visage tordu de douleur. _

_ Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, gronda le japonais.

_Les grands yeux améthyste du garçon reflétaient la promesse de miles souffrances si jamais le roux venait à lever à nouveau la main sur Nathanaël. Le jeune Weasley se mis à trembler en rencontrant le regard meurtrier de l'asiatique. Harry lui même eut un léger mouvement de recul. _

_ C'était bien la première fois que le japonais perdait son calme, et pour le coup le roux lui était sur le point de se faire dessus tellement le regard d'Haruto était meurtrier. Quand son adversaire chercha à l'éloigner le japonais ne le retint pas, mais son regard suivit le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se plaça entre Nathanaël et les deux Gryffondor avant de leur adresse de nouveau la parole. _

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas leur faire du mal, à aucun d'eux. Et si c'est une bataille que vous cherchez je peut vous assurer que vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. J'ai était formé à l'art du combat par mon père, les prévint Haruto. Ceci sera mon premier et dernier avertissement.

_Et malgré son orgueil démesuré Harry prit Ron par le bras pour retourner vers le château. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue le japonais se calma et revint s'asseoir vers ses amis qui le regardaient incrédules. Jason fut le premier à rire, il lui passa son bras autour des épaules avant de lui demander sur un ton que l'on pouvait qualifier de sournois. _

_ Et t'es sur que t'aime pas Darkness toi ?

_Le pauvre japonais s'empourpra, il aurait réagi pour chacun de ses amis. Mais il était évident que sa réaction avait été particulièrement violente cette fois ci. Et c'était peut-être bien parce que c'était Nathanaël qui était visé. Mais Haruto n'en était pas sur. _

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais. Et pour le moment je crois que le plus important c'est d'aider Stark.

_Tous acquiescèrent, oui, le plus important pour le moment ce n'était pas les sentiments amoureux d'Haruto et Nathanaël. Non, le plus important c'était leur ami qu'ils risquaient de perdre s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution. Heureusement, Sirius et Remus allaient les aider, parce qu'il était évident qu'à leur âge ils ne pouvaient pas faire grande chose contre la mère d'Ethan qui voulait l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. _

**Voilà ! Un commentaire à faire ?**


	6. Exposé Inter-Maisons

**INFO :  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
><strong>_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre<br>**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

**Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour un chapitre 6. **

**Je remercie Aya31 pour son com : La mère d'Ethan est pas cruelle volontairement. C'est juste qu'à ses yeux Ethan est trop étrange. Déjà à cause de son apparence, ensuite à cause de son caractère très différent du sien. Qui est plus proche de celui de Joshua.**

Chapitre 6 : Exposé Inter-Maisons

_ La solution aux problèmes d'Ethan arriva début décembre. Sirius avait longtemps cherché, allant interroger les membres du bureau des affaires familiales. Mais cela lui avait tout de même pris du temps. La lettre de l'auror arriva le premier mercredi de décembre au courrier du matin. Les maraudeurs étaient d'ailleurs à ce moment là en train de fignoler les détails de leur revanche sur Harry. Le survivant avait répandu une nouvelle rumeur dans l'école : « Ethan allait quitter Poudlard. Et une fois que ce serait fait les maraudeurs se dissoudraient comme du sucre dans une tasse de thé. ». Et cela avait passablement énervé les fauteurs de troubles. On ne riait pas du malheur des autres. Du moins pas de ce genre de malheur, ce n'était pas la faute d'Ethan si sa mère ne l'aimait pas et voulait s'en débarrasser. _

_Les garçons_

_ j'ai trouvé un moyen d'aider Ethan. Enfin, une fille du bureau des affaires familiales a trouvé une solution. Elle a contacté les parents de votre ami pour leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas priver Ethan d'une éducation magique. C'est une loi de notre monde, si jamais ils le faisaient, moldu ou non ils seraient sévèrement punis. Les parents d'Ethan ont été convoqués mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Insistant pour qu'Ethan quitte Poudlard et ailles dans une école moldu. Finalement, la conseillère chargée de ce dossier a décidé de chercher un tuteur sorcier pour notre petit chaton. Ça a prit du temps, parce que dans la communauté magique peu de gens veulent prendre ne charge un né moldu. Mais on a fini par trouver. _

_ Remus a accepté de le prendre en charge. J'ai témoigné en sa faveur, expliquant comment ce qui se passait à la maison pendant les pleines lunes. Et la demande a été acceptée à quelques conditions. Pour prendre notre chaton il a fallu qu'il accepte de déménager. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Nath, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Ma famille avait une petit maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Et la cheminé est reliée au réseau donc pas de problèmes. Si ton ami est d'accord, notre Lunard va s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. _

_J'espère avoir pu vous aider  
>Sirius Black  Patmol_

_ Ethan sourit quand son ami lui tendit la lettre de son père. Il n'allait certainement pas refuser. En plus, l'albinos aimait beaucoup le loup-garou. Le garçon sortit un parchemin de son sac pour répondre immédiatement à l'auror. _

_M Black,_

_ je serais ravis d'aller vivre avec M Lupin. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré souvent, mais d'après mes souvenirs et ce que Nathanaël m'en a dit je le vois comme une personne formidable. Je suis sur que nous nous entendrons très bien. En tout cas je vois remercie pour votre aide, j'avoue que j'avais très peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir à Poudlard après Noël. Vraiment, merci du fond du cœur. _

_Ethan Owens / Stark_

_ Joshua le frère d'Ethan s'approcha du Serdaigle avec son sourire suffisant. _

_ Alors Ethan tu as enfin accepté de ne jamais revenir ici ? Demanda le brun.  
>_ Pas du tout, répondit l'albinos. M Black s'est occupé du problème, je reviendrais après Noël. Mais je ne retournerais jamais chez toi.<p>

_Joshua regarda son frère comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Mais il avait tout de même noté le fait qu'Ethan avait dit « chez toi » et non pas « chez nous ». Nathanaël sourit et entreprit d'expliquer au Gryffondor les lois fondamentales de leur monde. Et plus particulièrement celle qui les intéressait pour le moment : L'obligation pour tout jeune sorcier d'être instruit dans les domaines de la magie. »._

_ Votre mère n'a pas le droit d'empêcher Ethan d'aller à Poudlard ou dans n'importe quelle école de magie. Mais comme il semble qu'elle le déteste, mon oncle a été nommé tuteur et va s'occuper de lui, sourit Nathanaël.  
>_ En gros ton père nous a débarrassé de Blanche Neige ? Demanda Joshua.<br>_ Moi, intervint Mathieu. Je dirais plutôt qu'on a débarrassé Ethan de toi et de ta mère. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter votre haine.

_ Joshua grimaça, il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais le professeur Flitwick approcha pour savoir ce qui se passait. Jason se fit un plaisir d'expliquer au responsable de leur maison ce que Sirius venait de faire pour Ethan. L'albinos profita de la diversion pour donner son message au hibou qui s'envola immédiatement. Peu importait ce que pouvait dire son frère pour le moment, le Serdaigle était trop heureux pour que quoi que ce soit puisse miner son moral. Joshua grogna et retourna à la table de Gryffondor. _

_ Les maraudeurs allèrent calmement en cours ensuite. Le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques de l'année. C'est Hagrid qui avait été désigné pour assuré ce cours et qui avait reporté la première séance. Le demi-géant avait préparé un projet pendant les vacances et n'avait pas réussi à tout terminer avant la rentrée scolaire. Les Serpentard surtout avaient été heureux de ne pas voir tout de suite le demi-géant. Mais ce matin là ils allaient devoir se rendre dans sa classe. _

_ Les élèves de troisième année de toutes les maisons se rassemblèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'écart avec les Gryffondor. La plupart des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle étaient ensemble. Les Serpentard s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Drago était assis sur la rambarde du potager du demi-géant visiblement très fatigué. Ethan semblait désolé pour le blond. De même que ses amis. Les cinq fauteurs de troubles étaient comme de bien entendu eux aussi à l'écart, appuyés contre un arbre qui poussait juste à côté de la cabane. _

_ Il a vraiment l'air mal, soupira Ethan.  
>_ Ouais, répondit Nathanaël. On pourrait peut-être l'aider.<br>_ Ça serait marrant, sourit Jason. On pourrait se procurer discrètement les noms des partisans de Ginny et les couvrir de fourrure.  
>_ On a pas déjà fait le coup de la fourrure ? Demanda Mathieu.<br>_ Si, répondit Nathanaël. En première année. On va devoir trouver autre chose. Pas question de se répéter. Mais avant il va falloir se procurer les noms.  
>_ En étudiant la carte on devrait pouvoir déduire qui est avec qui, sourit le japonais.<p>

_Les maraudeurs continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le garde-chasse sorte de sa cabane avec son molosse : Crocdur sur ses talons. Il rassembla les élèves et leur demanda de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Une fois que tout le monde se fut exécuté Hagrid leur sourit gentiment. _

_ Bon, commença le demi-géant. Voilà, si j'ai retardé le début des leçons c'est pour pouvoir mettre en place quelque chose. Cette année, plutôt que de vous faire des cours sur différentes créatures, c'est vous qui allez le faire.

_Tous se regardèrent ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que voulait dire Hagrid. _

_ Vous allez faire des exposés, précisa alors le garde-chasse. Vous aurez deux semaines pour faire un travail sur une créature par groupe. Avec selon la créature l'autorisation de l'approcher ou non. Exposés qui seront présentés devant vos camarades et notés.

_Les élèves se mirent à discuter joyeusement pour choisir leurs partenaires. Hagrid leur demanda de se taire avant de poursuivre son discours. _

_ Si ce cours est commun aux quatre maisons, c'est pour permettre un rapprochement entre vous. C'est pourquoi, vous allez faire des groupes de quatre, avec un élève de chaque maison.

_ Les élèves regardèrent le demi-géant comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. Harry le lui demanda même en face, mais Hagrid refusa de céder, répliquant que les quatre responsables ainsi que le directeur avaient donné leur accord. Le survivant fut obligé de céder. Il voulu alors choisir des camarades, mais le demi-géant lui sourit et lui expliqua que pour éviter les disputes les groupes allaient être tirés au sort. _

_ Les groupes étaient les suivants :_

_Serdaigle : Mathieu Andrews ; Gryffondor : Seamus Finnigan ; Poufsouffle : Neville Londubat ; Serpentard : Blaize Zabini._

_Serdaigle : Ethan Owens ; Gryffondor : Ronald Weasley ; Poufsouffle : Ernie McMillan ; Serpentard : Millicent Bulstrode._

_Serdaigle : Jason Malefoy ; Gryffondor : Hermione Granger ; Poufsouffle : Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Serpentard : Daphné Greengrass _

_Serdaigle : Nathanaël Black ; Gryffondor : Harry Potter ; Poufsouffle : Hannah Habbot ; Serpentard : Drago Malefoy_

_Serdaigle : Anthony Goldstein ; Gryffondor : Haruto Tsukikami ; Poufsouffle : Susan Bones ; Serpentard : Théodore Nott _

_ Hagrid continua à tirer les noms au sort jusqu'à ce que tout les groupes soient faits. Les élèves appelés se rejoignirent parfois en soupirant, et parfois en protestant avec véhémence. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de faire équipe avec Nathanaël, et l'inverse était également vrai. Drago lui soupira, faire un travail scolaire avec Nathanaël n'était pas une corvée, comme avec Potter. Le Serpentard avait déjà vu le survivant à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Granger faisait le travail pour lui alors qu'il avait toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Optimal tout seul. _

_ Harry était loin d'être bête, mais c'était un fainéant. Il ne travaillait que si la matière l'intéressait. Ce qui expliquait ses bonnes notes en enchantement, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Et ses résultats catastrophiques en histoire de la magie, astronomie et potion. Le blond pria pour que la matière plaise au survivant pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire tout le travail avec le Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle. _

_ Les groupes de quatre s'installèrent dans l'herbe selon les instructions du professeur. Même si cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à tous les élèves. Hagrid leur sourit à priori très fier de lui. Calmement il prit une boite à côté de sa porte. _

_ J'ai noté sur des parchemins les noms des créatures qu'il est possible d'étudier en troisième année. Il y en a beaucoup, et nous ne les feront pas toutes. Mais, nous en étudierons plus que si nous utilisions la méthode classique d'étude.

_Les groupes envoyèrent chacun l'un des leurs piocher dans la boite pour savoir quel serait leur sujet d'étude de la semaine. Drago se porta volontaire pour son groupe, il dut reconnaître que l'idée était loin d'être idiote. Elle obligerait les élèves à s'investir dans cette matière s'ils ne voulaient pas faire baisser les moyennes des autres. Au moins était-il dans le groupe de Nathanaël Black, le garçon était vraiment doué, avec son aide Drago pensait qu'ils pourraient avoir une note potable. Il ne connaissait pas la Poufsouffle, mais lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. _

_Les groupes se rassemblèrent pour regarder quelle créature ils avaient tiré et regarder dans le livre ce qu'ils pouvaient déjà trouver. Drago regarda le parchemin et pâlit. _

_ Alors ? Demanda Nathanaël. On est tombé sur quoi ?  
>_ Hippogriffe, répondit le blond.<p>

_Le blond ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier une créature dangereuse. Nathanaël lui trouvait ça absolument fantastique d'étudier une créature à moitié aigle. Harry à cause de son ego pensait que la créature ne le toucherait jamais. Quant à Hannah, la Poufsouffle était assez pragmatique. Hagrid passa les créatures tirées en revue, il alla ensuite en chercher une de chaque pour les confier aux élèves. Sauf les plus dangereuses qui furent attachés dans les enclos alentours. _

_Groupe de Mathieu, sujet d'étude : La salamandre_

_Groupe d'Ethan, sujet d'étude : Le pégase_

_Groupe de Jason, sujet d'étude : L'hippocampe (Le cheval qui vit sous l'eau assez connu dans la mythologie grec)_

_Groupe de Nathanaël, sujet d'étude : L'hippogriffe_

_Groupe d'Haruto, sujet d'étude : L'oiseau de foudre_

_ Les groupes se séparèrent souvent en se disputant. Particulièrement parce que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Enfin, surtout parce que les rouge et or refusaient de faire une trêve. De même que les Serpentard qui étaient de la garde serpentine. Ceux qui suivaient Drago eux n'agissaient que s'ils étaient provoqués. _

_ Drago se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, il était fatigué. Nathanaël lui regardait l'hippogriffe attaché dans l'enclos. Harry faisait les cents pas à quelques mètres de là, Hannah était un peu à l'écart. Elle était plutôt calme, mais elle préférait ne pas approcher les trois princes de Poudlard comme beaucoup appelaient les trois garçons avec qui elle faisait équipe. _

_ La blonde détailla les trois garçons. Drago était l'image même du prince. Avec ses cheveux blonds, bien coiffés et toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Une beauté que certains qualifiaient de parfaite ou froide. Même ses manières s'apparentaient à celles d'un prince. En un mot majestueux. Il plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Mais il était comme une statue de glace, le beau garçon qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher sans avoir peur de le casser. Beaucoup rêvaient de sortir avec le Serpentard, fille ou garçon._

_ Harry lui était plus, dangereux. Comme un lion. Une créature belle, mais terriblement dangereux. Il était souvent débraillé. Sa cravate mal serrée voir seulement passée autour de son cou, les premiers boutons de sa chemises toujours ouverts au risque d'être réprimandé, ses cheveux impossibles a coiffés, et ses yeux d'un verts peu commun. Les garçons s'écartaient sur son chemin, et les filles tombaient en pâmoison devant le mauvais garçon que semblait être parfois le Gryffondor. Mais elles aimaient aussi quand le brun s'habillait parfaitement pour plaire à sa mère. _

_ Quant à Nathanaël. Ce qui plaisait c'était le mystère. Les filles aimaient le côté secret du maraudeur, qui pouvait apparaître et disparaître absolument partout dans le château. Beaucoup aimaient son humour et son sourire lumineux. Le brun avait un style vestimentaire plutôt décontracté sans être mauvais garçon. Les filles et même les garçons de l'école le trouvait très beau, avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs ses traits délicats et ses grands yeux bleu indigo profond. Et puis, le Serdaigle avait le petit quelque chose qu'avaient les grands hommes. Cette aura qui poussaient tout le monde à écouter ce qu'il disait et à lui obéir quand il demandait quelque chose. Le brun était le prince de sa maison sans même s'en rendre compte ou le rechercher. En fait, Nathanaël était tellement naïf parfois que s'en était touchant. _

_ Sérieusement, pourquoi c'est sur nous que tombe ce truc là, l'hippogriffe, se plaignit Drago.  
>_ T'en fais pas, rit Nathanaël. Si tu veux on te demandera pas de l'approcher, répondit Nathanaël. Moi perso je suis volontaire.<p>

_Le Serpentard s'approcha du maraudeur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jaugeant. _

_ Je n'aime pas ces bestioles, répondit Drago. Mais je vous aiderais pour le travail.  
>_ En gros tu proposes une trêve ? Demanda le brun.<br>_ Juste pour ce travail, répondit Drago.  
>_ Ça s'étendra à nos amis ? Hésita Hannah qui avait entendu le début de la conversation.<p>

_Drago la regarda et la jeune fille se ratatina, Harry lui s'apprêtait à invectiver le Serpentard quand le blond répondit à la Poufsouffle. _

_ Je suppose que ça peut se faire, répondit Drago. Du moins tant qu'ils ne causent pas de problèmes.

_Soulagée que Drago lui parle de manière civilisée, Hannah sourit et répondit. _

_ Bien sur, disons que ceux qui briseront la trêve en seront exclus, mais seulement eux, proposa la Poufsouffle.  
>_ Moi ça me va, répondit Nathanaël. Je pense pouvoir m'engager au nom des maraudeurs et dire que nous ne ferons pas de blagues aux amis des membres de ce groupe. Ce qui ne comprends pas la garde serpentine.<br>_ Pareil, répondit le blond. Et toi Potter ?

_ Le Gryffondor accepta en grognant, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Car cela voulait dire ne plus chercher à attraper les maraudeurs en flagrant délit. Ni chercher des noises à Drago et ses petits copains. Un véritable enfer pour le Gryffondor qui ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de provoquer une bagarre avec les deux groupes en question. _

_ Hagrid approcha d'eux en souriant. Visiblement heureux qu'ils soient tombés sur cette créature. Puisque c'était l'un des seuls sujet d'étude dangereux parmi ceux tirés au sort le garde-chasse avait décidé de rester avec le groupe de Nathanaël, Harry, Drago et Hannah. Le groupe d'Haruto devait étudier l'oiseau de foudre, mais le garde-chasse n'en avait pas encore, donc ce groupe ne pouvait faire que de l'étude théorique. Mais d'ici la semaine suivante, ils pourraient observer un spécimen de cette espèce assez rare en Grande-Bretagne. _

_ Les enfants, je vous présente Buck, c'est un bon hippogriffe.  
>_ Il est très beau Hagrid, répondit Nathanaël en souriant.<p>

_ Le demi-géant ne leur dit rien sur Buck, les laissant chercher dans leurs livres toutes les informations concernant les hippogriffes. Le chapitre sur ces créatures était divisé en plusieurs sous parties, les quatre élèves se les partagèrent donc. Drago commença à noter le régime alimentaires de la créature, a savoir à peu près le même que celui d'un aigle normal, même si les quantités étaient différentes. Hannah elle s'était plongé dans la section qui parlait de la reproduction de la créature. Vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas pressé de choisir un sous chapitre, Nathanaël avait choisi pour lui et lui avait collé le livre entre les mains. Le survivant se retrouva donc à consulter en ronchonnant la section parlait des maladies courantes que pouvaient avoir ces créatures. Nathanaël pendant ce temps cherchait les différents moyens d'approcher et d'apprivoiser ses animaux. _

_ Le maraudeur fini par se redresser laissant ses notes et son livres posés sur sa cape dans l'herbe encore un peu humide. Harry qui gribouillait plus qu'il ne travaillait, par paresse ne remarqua pas le geste du maraudeur. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hannah et de Drago qui le virent bien se diriger vers Buck. _

_ Attends Black, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, l'interpella Drago.  
>_ Ne t'en fais pas, Hagrid est là, et j'ai bien lu tout ce qui concernait l'approche d'un hippogriffe.<p>

_Hannah se mordit la lèvre inquiète, Drago lui ronchonna après les Serdaigle trop Gryffondor à son goût. Il donna un coup de pied à Harry pour que celui-ci se lève et regarde Nathanaël essayer d'approcher la créature magique. Le survivant ronchonna pour la forme, mais à ses yeux, c'était beaucoup plus amusant de regarder son frère se mettre dans le pétrin que de lire les passages qu'on lui avait demandé de lire. _

_ Hagrid avait ouvert la barrière de l'enclos et s'était placé de façon à pouvoir intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Le maraudeur s'avança calmement vers Buck qui tourna immédiatement son regard doré vers lui. _

_ L'adolescent plongea son regard dans celui de l'hippogriffe, utilisant le masque du maraudeur sur de lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Il s'arrêta à un mètres de la créature prenant bien garde de ne pas la quitter du regard. Le garçon s'inclina profondément comme le disait le lire puis se redressa doucement attendant la réaction de Buck. L'hippogriffe fixa Nathanaël une bonne minute avant de s'incliner profondément devant lui. _

_ Hagrid ainsi qu'Hannah et Drago applaudirent Nathanaël. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du maraudeur, puis doucement il commença à avancer vers l'oiseau la main tendue, paume vers le haut pour que Buck ne considère pas son geste comme une agression. Doucement, un pas après l'autre l'adolescent avança, avec le plus de précaution possible. Hagrid regardait ce qui se passait sur le qui-vive, car si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Nathanaël, le demi-géant était sur que Sirius l'écorcherait vif. Et Hagrid préférait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de subir la colère du meilleur élément du bureau des auror : Sirius Black. _

_ Lorsque les doigts de Nathanaël touchèrent le bec de Buck celui-ci se mit à roucouler. Il fit même un pas en avant et donna à meilleur accès à son cou à l'adolescent. Le maraudeur sourit, étrangement fier de ce qu'il venait de réussir. Les trois autre élèves s'étaient approchés de l'enclos pour regarder Nathanaël et l'hippogriffe. C'était un spectacle qui méritait d'être immortalisé, du moins aux yeux d'Hannah et de Drago. Harry lui fixait son frère avec colère. _

**_ Comment ose-t-il me donner des ordres ?! Je suis le survivant ! Le sauveur du monde magique ! Mais c'est toujours lui qui reçoit les lauriers ! Toujours Nathanaël par ci, Nathanaël par là ! Il m'énerve au plus haut point !**

_ Le survivant serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts le regard dur. Il en avait assez que son frère récolte tous les honneurs. D'abord la pierre philosophale, ensuite la chambre des secrets et cette année leur petite « surprise » pour leurs invités. Qu'est ce que ça allait être la prochaine fois ? L'amitié de Rogue ?_

**_ Toi et tes larbins vous allez me le payer. **

_ Sans se soucier des conséquences, le survivant pointa sa baguette vers Nathanaël et Buck. Personne ne le vit faire, tous étaient trop occupés à admirer les prouesses du Serdaigle. Du moins c'était le point de vue d'Harry. En vérité, le Serdaigle, le Serpentard et la Poufsouffle étaient en train d'étudier l'hippogriffe le plus calmement du monde. Ils n'admiraient pas Nathanaël. Le seul à admirer quelque chose c'était le Serdaigle, et c'était le plumage de la créature, pas autre chose. _

_ Légèrement en retrait et en murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende Harry jeta le maléfice du bloque jambe à son frère. Quand les jambes de Nathanaël devinrent raides et refusèrent de lui obéir, le garçon vacilla, battit des bras et s'effondra sur le dos dans un cri. Surpris Buck poussa un cri strident avant d'attaque Nath à coup de serres. Malheureusement, un de coup atteignit le Serdaigle au niveau du torse, déchirant la robe noire et ouvrant une large plaie assez profonde. Hagrid maîtrisa immédiatement la créature en criant à Drago, Hannah et Harry d'emmener Nathanaël au plus vite au château. _

_ Les quatre autres maraudeurs qui avaient entendu le cri d'Hagrid arrivèrent en courant. En voyant l'état de leur ami, Haruto eut des nausées, Ethan s'effondra en pleurs, Jason ne sut pas quoi faire et Mathieu cherchait comment sauver son ami. Hannah elle aussi pleurait, et Harry lui préférait regarder. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser aussi gravement le Serdaigle et était assailli par les remords. Jusqu'à ce que Drago réagisse et se tourne vers Mathieu. _

_ Tu peux devenir un cheval non ! Alors vite ! Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

_Voyant le Serpentard près à aider son frère, la colère monta de nouveau en Harry. Il avait essayé de devenir ami avec Malefoy. Et qui le blond considérait comme un égal ? Évidement Nathanaël. Tout remord quitta le cœur du survivant. _

_Le cri de Drago réveilla Mathieu qui n'hésita pas une seconde à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Le blond en tant que noble savait parfaitement monter, même à cru. Il sauta sur le dos de l'étalon gris en s'aidant de la barrière en bois de l'enclos pendant que Jason et Haruto soulevaient doucement leur ami pour le déposer dans les bras du blond. Dès que Drago eut prévenu Mathieu qu'il pouvait y aller, celui-ci détala au triple galop vers le château. Poussé dans son effort par la peur de perdre un ami précieux. _

_ Un peu après que Mathieu et Drago soient partit avec le blessé le garde-chasse réussi finalement à calmer l'hippogriffe. Haruto essayait de consoler Ethan, pendant que Jason lui réfléchissait pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le blond travaillait avec son groupe non loin de là, il avait bien vu Nathanaël tomber sans raison apparente. Un échange de regards avec Haruto et Ethan plus tard, Jason su que foi de maraudeurs ils allaient trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. _

**Vote avis ? **


End file.
